Pandora's Wish
by Kaitou Moonshine
Summary: It started with a riddle that told about a Pandora Gem. Anokata wants it found, but he is betrayed by a Crow for some reason. Now, Kaito and Shinichi gets involved due to the orginal Lupin and Holmes unfinished mission. What does it mean? kaishin/ shinkai
1. Prologue

Prologue: Secrets Buried Alive

A mysteries person walks the tunnels of the Crows, which is damp from the dirt within Earth walls. The tunnel is underground since it is a hidden part of the headquarters that will soon be destroyed. There is little light besides the candles which light the darkness within. This person states a riddle that the boss wants solved before the time comes to use it. This person states the riddle in a tune an old witch's prophecy for a magical gem known as the Pandora Gem. She states:

_I am the gem called Pandora,  
__And this is my wish.  
__I hide within another,  
__But is revealed under the moonlight,  
__As my true color is blood._

_I am spade, cover, diamond, and heart,  
__Since the Dove and Raven are apart.  
__My vessels are K S., K.K. K. U., and K. B.,  
__Until the 10,000 year of the Volley Comet,  
__Comes to begin the reunion of one._

_Lupin and Holmes are key,  
__For the secrets they hide.  
__Black Feather Kite is the Magician,  
__Driving Force New One is the Detective,  
__Yet the Dove and Raven is protected by the Egos._

_I am the Pandora Gem,  
__My wish is the Kaitou's and Meitantei's truth.  
__I grant immortality from tears,  
__That justice cannot touch.  
__Can you find me in plain sight?_

This person stops and becomes silence as they hear footsteps nearby, knowing that Anokata has found out who the true traitor was that let Kaitou 1412 know what he wanted to be found. 1412 now knows what the gem is that needs to be destroyed or disappear completely before it falls into the wrong hands. This mysteries person shows no emotion or care for what is about to be done since secrets stay secrets if you trust the right people.

Gin and Vermouth steps out of the shadows to reveal guns in their hands, but they do not point at the person who shows no fear of anything. Instead they turn to make sure no one knows what will happen to this person with sadness shown on their faces. After they are far away, laughter can be heard from a hole in the wall that is right in front of the mysteries person. The person laughing as the person, Anokata, comes out of the shadow with a gun pointing at the heart of the traitor Crow.

"Why did one of my best Crows go become a traitor for?" Anokata asked as he stepped forward, but kept his face within the shadows since he was too cautious to be seen by this certain Crow.

The Crow stares with a smile that would normally mean trouble for anyone else. This smile gives nothing away to its boss since ether way would lead down the same path of death. This Crow answer Anokata emotionlessly, "I wanted to see if 1412 could help find it…," this person smirks devilishly while adding, "Besides, maybe he can find it, and then you or one of your other little Crows can steal it back if he does."

Anokata is not happy since he frowns at the remark due to the fact that this person knows that time is an issue for him, but the person does see it on Anokata's face. He states nothing as he fires a shot into the soon to be dead Crow. "You will die here as a traitor to the organization and be buried forever in the Earth where no one can find you." A few more shots enter the ex – Crow's heart and dies from five gunshot wounds.

Anokata smiles as he leaves to go see if the preparations are ready to start. He finds Gin and Vermouth ready to destroy the tunnels that will keep the traitorous Crow buried forever. They leave as the countdown begins. A few minutes later, the tunnel disappears as if it was never there. Smiling, Anokata thought '_Now let find this Kaitou 1412 and kill him as well so Pandora will be mine for the taking_.'

Gin and Vermouth remained quiet while letting nothing show of what they were thinking. They did not know what happened to the other, but did not question it for fear of what the other did that was so bad that would place them as a traitor of the Crows. This Crow was the best assassin out of all of them. What would make Anokata kill the best one? Why would he kill his best assassin? Is it because of fear or something else? Maybe, Pandora's Box is something that should never be opened by anyone. Why the best Crow would betray the organization for a riddle that cannot be solved easily? Is there something that the Crow figured out, but what would it be if it caused them their death?

As the three Crows left, a shadow watched them as it hid behind an old tree nearby with a smirk on its face.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think, and let me know if there are any grammar mistakes or questions. I will try to answer them soon enough or state if the answer will show up later. I can go anywhere with it, but I wonder if anyone has any ideas or opinions for the story. I got chapters 1 and 2 completed, but I am doing some adjustments to them. Kaito and Shinichi did not show up in this part, but they will in the next chapter. This story will kind of follow the manga and anime, but it depends. This is a kaishin/ shinkai so be warned. It will not be right off the bat, but it will get there soon enough. Let me know if you think I should add more detail or not.

P.S. See if anyone can try to solve the riddle. I did state the location of Pandora, what it is, and how to get it. The answer might not be there completely since the story must go forward some, but some of it is.


	2. Chapter 1: worries for another

Chapter 1: Worries for Another

Kuroba Kaito, who was dressed in his normal school uniform, was walking toward his school, Ekoda High School, on a Thursday as the mystery train event was still on his mind, '_Who is Tantei – kun up against?_' It was troubling him since he could have been killed by these people, but why does Tantei – kun knows this Bourbon person if he was after a person named Sherry? Does it have something to do with why Kudou Shinichi is chibi size instead of his actual size?

The walk to school gave him no answer so he figures that he asks his Tantei - kun about it when he does a heist that was coming up soon enough. The summary of his thoughts so far was that Tantei – kun is in trouble. He knows something, but the people he is dealing with do not know it yet. He knows who this 'Sherry' person is since Kaito did talked as her by what she said on the phone. Plus, they might connected to by 'friends' as well. To sum it up, Tantei – kun is definitely a magnet for danger. Noting the need to watch him more and help in order to ensure that he is safe from whatever Tantei – kun is involved in.

When Kaito got to school, it was no better. He flipped Aoko's shirt, pranked his classmates, and did his work. Boring, but on the other hand, Tantei – san stared like it was going out of style while trying to prove Kaito is KID (Which Kaito knows it is true, but still proves it to be false), Akako was trying to make him fall for her again with her weird magic stuff, and Aoko used his fear against him twice. One for flipping Aoko's skirt and the other for no reason, unless you call down grading her dad, but that is not a good reason for using his greatest fear if it was true. Kaito swears that she is out to destroy him in some way or another.

On the bad side, Kaito never figures out what to do about his Tantei – kun problems, but his heart said that this Bourbon person was trouble for his favorite critic. Wait, when did he start stating that Tantei – kun was his? '_Great, Kuroba Kaito/ Kaitou KID are starting to become too protective over the chibi Tantei or I am becoming an overprotective hen that cares too much_,' thought Kaito.

School was out at three o' clock as everyone got out of their classes. Aoko had to stay for a project so it was just him. Tantei – San add to do some cases or something to take care of, and Akako went to do what witches do, whatever that is. Walking out of the school grounds seemed okay until something catches Kaito's eyes. A person walking like nothing was wrong, but this person looked too secretive for his tastes. He felt the same aura from this person as he did from that Bourbon guy, which tells him that this person is dangerous or trouble.

Kaito decided to follow this person down the street, but it was away from his house. '_Oh well. Maybe this person could be connected to the Crows somehow_,' thought Kaito as he began following this person, who might be bad news for him and Conan. On the other hand, it did not matter to Kaito at the moment since he could get out of anything if need be. He was the great Kaitou KID after all.

When the person stopped, he was able to get a good look at the person. The person looked to be a young lady, who had long, brunette hair that reached down her back side. The face looked just seemed similar to someone he knew years back, but could not place it. Her eyes were hidden under a baseball cap, but her face seemed to be full of knowing. The person also had a fake smile that could fool most, but not him, since he used poker face for a living and she had fair skin. Her clothes were a pink skirt that was three inches from the knees, black T – shirt, and regular tennis shoes. Who was this person and why did they try to hide their face? Before Kaito could get closer, the person got on a bus and left to her destination.

Kaito left wondering who that was, why they were familiar to him. He walked down the street toward Beika instead of going home. He had to do some research for his next heist after all, and to check on his favorite rival. Again with 'his Tantei – kun' thing. He wondered if he was sick or something. Maybe he should rest and wait until everything settles with whatever his brain was doing lately. He got on the train wondering if he could remember that face, but nothing came up from his past. '_Maybe I can research that later at home,_' he thought.

He walked down the street after changing his look into blue jeans, a black button up shirt, and a black hat to make sure his face was covered. Kaito researched a gem in Beika that he could use as a perfect talk starter. The game of cat and mouse will start, and he will have fun with his Tantei – kun. A smile formed on his lips, but he still wondered about the 'his Tantei – kun' issues though. It was not healthy for him. Maybe he should stay away from detectives if it was rotting his brain so much.

Kaito finished his research and was going back home, but when he stopped at a crossing sign, he felt eyes on him. Discreetly turning his face to the right side of the crowd in order to see who was looking his way. To his surprise, Tantei – Kun was looking toward him, but not at him. Tantei – kun was looking toward his left then at his face.

A frown was on Kaito's face, but he knew something was wrong based on the look he saw on Tantei – Kun's face. Tantei – kun's face showed some fear for something, but not toward him, luckily. So, Kaito mentally sighed while he looked around to see what had strike fear into the Shinichi. As he looked to the opposite side, Kaito saw what scared him. Kaito saw that Bourbon person talking to the Mouris about something. He could not hear anything since the crowd and cars were too loud. Whatever they were talking about, Tantei – kun was aware of what it might be which equals trouble.

Kaito sighed mentally as he side tracked toward the small child discreetly and quietly while making sure no one was paying too much attention. Then, he became the same height as Conan so only Conan could him as he wonders if he had a 'get caught by his Tantei – kun' or something. He got close to his ear and stated, while he used his KID voice, "What's wrong, Tantei – Kun? Why are you scared?" Kaito figured it had something to do with that Bourbon person, but it was only a guess.

Conan jumped a little since he was probably not expecting KID of all people to show up behind him. Conan does not look back, but quietly whispers, "Nothing that you should worry about, KID."

Kaito makes no response and mentally raises an eyebrow since he figure that Tantei – kun does not want to get him involved with his stuff anymore than he has to. Kaito knows something is bothering him since he did not come back with any quick 'cat and mouse' debate that would lead to a chase or soccer ball in the head move.

Kaito looks at the Bourbon person in front of him as he thinks over possible scenarios. Some of his ideas lead to kidnapping to a possible murder, or torture. Basically, it would break his 'no one gets hurt rule,' but what could he do for his favorite detective? He thinks over ideas that could work, such as doing nothing at all to wanting to help even if he has to force Conan to do let him. There was only one idea in his mind that could possibly help his Tantei in some way, which is going to offer his services, since he was a gentleman after all.

Kaito writes out a note and places it in Conan's hands, and waits knowing that Conan at least trusts him somewhat. On the other hand, maybe he should get his brain checked since he did just give his cell number information to Conan.

* * *

Conan takes the item that KID gave, and looks at it. It seems like a normal piece of paper. No traps or funny messages that could do him harm. There was nothing special about the paper. So he figured that it was a heist note or something. After all, KID had to be there for something or he was stalking him lately. To Conan's surprise, it was a phone number and a message on the paper. '_Is KID insane or does he like the taste of danger too much.'_

The message stated:

'_Edogawa Conan,_

_I trust that you, Edogawa Conan, will not use this to find out who I am. You probably wonder if I am insane, but I am worried about my favorite critic since meeting this Bourbon person. Little kids should not play with bombs or dangerous people like him after all. Therefore, I leave my number to you, Meitantei - kun. _

_Call me if you need me to help or talk. I am a criminal and can give some insight to their minds or it you need to relax away from your life as Edogawa Conan; I will see what I can do. I can let you be you once in a while, Meitantei – kun, minus the dead bodies. You are a magnet for trouble and dead bodies. Who would want that twenty – four/ seven?_

_I just want you to be safe so I can get good exercise every now and then. I do know how you love puzzles so maybe I can give you a puzzle that will ready get your mind working while being safe and having fun._

_555 – XXX - 1412_

_Your friendly rival and favorite Kaitou,_

_K. K. with a KID doodle'_

Conan is surprised that KID cares for him and wonders about the 'my favorite critic' part, but he laughs at the number knowing that only KID could have that number. Maybe the thief is not half bad to have around sometimes. '_I must being going crazy or insane if I do not mine the thief as much anymore_,' thought Conan as he quickly folded the paper and hides it in his pocket. He looks at Bourbon once more before looking behind him. KID's face is covered by the shadows of his hat, but his face seems to be wondering what he will do with this information. Conan smiles and thanks KID while promising to use the information if it was his only option open to him. In response, KID places a hand on Conan's shoulder before Conan and KID leave to go to their locations.

Conan arrives home at the detective agency. He wonders if everything really is okay. KID seems to know that he is fearful of something, but KID does not know what it is. KID looked at Bourdon like he was a threat to his rival. Conan smiles while thinking, '_Maybe I trust KID more than I thought, but What would it mean if I trust him more than everyone else_? _Plus, when did I belong to KID in the first place. Maybe I need a vocation from 'Conan' for a while._'

Conan takes off his shoes as he puts his backpack by the door. He already did his homework so he did not need to do it at the agency. Once he walks in, he goes to the couch and waits for the Mouris to come home. He wants to know what they were talking about with Tooru Amuro for. Conan wants to know why he is still here if his mission was about Sherry. Does Amuro – san know about him or who the true detective is? Either way, things are bad, or he might not be able to get out of this one without help. Maybe KID could see it too, but not realize it. Why would KID want to make sure he was okay? Conan is the great Kudou Shinichi. Does KID have a sixth sense about these things or what? Away, trying to figure out something that probably means nothing will not help, and he is safe as long as the Mouris are around anyway. Maybe KID needs a new hobby besides stalking.

A few hours pass as the clock states it is a little past seven before the Mouris come home from whatever they were doing today. Ran fixed some rice, beef, and vegetables since it was all they had in the kitchen. Conan and Ran talked about their day and the plans for this weekend. This was when he found out why they were talking to Amuro – san a few hours ago. The Mouris are going to a family reunion, but since they could not bring 'Conan – kun,' they had to look for a babysitter. The professor is out of town with Haibara, the children are going somewhere with their parents, and Hattori is too far away. The only other person they would know is Amuro – san so it made since, but he was not going to be alone with him. Not at all.

Conan asks in his 'Conan' voice if he can call 'his cousin' to see if he can watch him since he does live in Tokyo. They agree if 'his cousin' can pick 'Conan – kun' up early tomorrow before they have to leave.

He goes to his room, which is the older detective's room, shuts and locks the door, and gets out the piece of paper. He stares at while thinking, '_Is it a good idea? I could be overthinking this thing too much_.' He opens the paper and dials the numbers on his Shinichi phone before he changes his mind. Conan is nervous since he does not know if the thief can do it or not. KID does have a personal life as well.

The person finally picks up, as they state, "Moshi, Moshi?" The thing that surprised him was that it sounded like himself talking instead of KID. '_Maybe they were more similar than just the face and body thing after all_' thought Conan.

Hoping that no one was listening on the other side of the door, Conan gives a quiet answer, "KID?"

* * *

Kaito is working on his heist plans in his Kaitou workshop as he absentmindedly answers his cell phone without thinking since he figures it is Aoko calling to bug him or to ask him a question. He answers in his normal voice, "Moshi, Moshi?"

He continues working until a quiet, "KID?" makes him freeze completely and almost makes Kaito drop his phone if it was not for the iron grip he had on hi cell phone.

Kaito knows something is wrong since he is cautious of being too loud, which makes him think that Conan does not know for certain if Kaito will go with what he was going to ask or not. After all, Kaito does not think it is it is a 'is this really you' kind of thing. Therefore, he asks, "Is something wrong, Tantei - kun?" Knowing Conan, it probably had to do with that Bourbon person that was talking to the Mouris earlier. Fear was laced within Conan's voice, and that might mean trouble for KID as well. '_KID loves making trouble, but not if he is not the cause of it_,' thought Kaito.

His Tantei – kun is quiet as if he was thinking over something carefully or making sure no one was listening. Kaito thinks up possibilities, but the one thing that Conan asks takes the cake. Conan asks, "Can I stay with you for a while, KID?"

So many thoughts were going about Kaito's mind, but he reminded calm while he responded calmly, "Give me a good reason why before I give my answer, Tantei - kun." Kaito was thinking that Conan could be trying to find out more about him, dig up some dirt, or play with the mind of the Kaitou, but with fear showing within his voice, it had to be some kind of danger that Kaito felt from earlier. '_I am too involved with him or do I like the thrill of danger too much_?' thought Kaito.

Conan was quiet for a moment as if making sure that everything was clear, or he was in a bad place to state the reason out loud. After a minute of waiting, Conan finally, says, "The Mouris are going out of town for a family reunion that 'Conan – kun' cannot go on, the professor is at a convention for something, and no one else can watch me except…" Conan stops his speaking as if you does not want to say the reason completely, or he cannot continue for some reason.

Kaito knows who that person is could be. It was that Bourbon guy. Well, at least he knows what Bourbon and the Mouris were talking about now. He thinks the idea over for a bit since he does not want that Bourbon guy near HIS Tantei – Kun, without someone looking out for him in some way or another. Kaito thinks of the pros and cons. The main pro with safety for Conan, but the main con was Conan could find out his secrets. He sighed mentally since his motto is '_no one gets hurts if he can help it_.' Therefore, he answers back with his KID voice, "What the plan, Tantei – Kun?"

Conan states the situation that if he can pick up 'Conan – kun' tomorrow before they leave, then it would be okay with the Mouris, or the Mouris will leave in the morning and was going to leave him here as Bourbon checks on him throughout the day. The plan was for 'his cousin' to pick up 'Conan – kun' at the Mouris in the morning before KID had to do whatever he does, but this would mean revealing who he was. Conan promised that he would not try to catch him outside of his heist or use any information against KID that he learns of while with him. The other part was that 'Conan – kun' is to be 'Kaito's cousin' (which Kaito silently snickered since it was his true name after all) on Kaito's father side while the Mouris are away on their family reunion. Therefore, an agreement is made between the two rivals.

'_What have I got myself into now_?' thought Kaito as he hung up with Conan. He sighs as he tries to figure out how to 'babysit' Conan as he does his life. He figures that he might as well state his true name since Conan will be going to school tomorrow with him anyway. If he asks Jii – chan, he will not be happy and Nakamori – Keibu would wonder about a few things. Basically, Conan goes to high school with him, and sees his life. Kaito laughs humorlessly while thinking, '_What is a Kaitou to do about that_?'

He gets up, changes into his bed clothes, and goes to sleep so he can have his energy tomorrow since he knows that he will need it when it deals with his Tantei – kun. '_Again with the '_my'_ thing. What is wrong with my brain today_? _Maybe I do need a vacation soon. Maybe Tantei – kun needs one too by the way things are going for the little guy. I'll ask him on a _date_ tomorrow just to mess with his brain. I cannot wait to see his face when I ask. Besides, he owns me for that favor anyway._' With that thought finished, Kaito goes to sleep with a smile on his face since he knows tomorrow will be interesting instead of boring.

* * *

A/N: In this story, Kaito knows that Conan is Shinichi. The timeline takes from place after the Bourbon knows who the true detective might be from the manga. Sorry if you guys have not read that yet. I placed the lines where the POV changes. I hope it was okay. If not, I'll state who the POV is if some people want that. Read and review if anyone has any opinions, questions, or ideas.

Thanks for the reviews and follows so far. I really was not expecting any so soon. **Foreverandeveralone**, you are right that K. S. is Kudou Shinichi and K. K. is Kuroba Kaito, but KU and KB will not show up until later.

Hope everyone enjoys it!

~K. M.

P.S. I forgot the disclaimer so here it is. Remember, this will always be here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	3. Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

Kaito wondered if this was a good idea as he nears the Mouri Detective Agency, but decided to play the game of chance since he did agree to it based on his Tantei - kun's reason. He was going to give Conan the 411 on his life so he would know what to expect around him, and that means giving up some of his secrets from his civilian life. After all, Kaito does not do boring, but he does do interesting. He figured that he was going to have to state his true name, even though the little brat guessed the first name right. He also figured that he did not need a disguise since Conan and Shinichi were 'related.'

Although, Kaito knew that he did resemble Shinichi in looks, which means that the Mouri girl was a danger to him. That Mouri girl, Ran, was probably going to get angry, try to beat him up, and send him to the hospital while making sure he could not go anywhere due to a lash he would be sporting as a mummy. He was willing to do this for Conan since he could tell Bourbon strikes fear into his Tantei – kun and something told him that Bourbon was up to something, but what it was a mystery even to Kaito.

Kaito gets to the detective agency and pauses at the door to breathing slowly as he knocks the door to the Agency while he tensed for the Mouri girl. Kaito is wearing his school uniform with his school bag over his shoulder, tennis shoes, and his usually messy hair. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing Mouri Ran in a red shirt and tan pants. She looks pissed as she tries to punch Kaito in the head and he dodges the punch by going toward back down the stairs to the detective agency. Ran kicks while they head out toward the street and away from the agency. '_She more dangerous than Aoko is with a mop_,' thought Kaito as he avoided another kick to the head and counters with a back flip, '_good thing for all that dodge the soccer ball exercises with Tantei - kun_'. He quickly jumps back, flips, rolls, and works his magic just to get away from her.

"Ran – neechan? What are you doing to my cousin, Kaito?"

Ran stops a punch in the look – a – like's face as she looks down at him with realization. "I'm sorry Conan – kun! I did not mean to scare him or beat him up. I thought he was Shinichi and well…" She finishes speaking as she is moving away from the Shinichi – look – a – like.

While the talk between Conan and Ran was happening, Kaito made sure that he was not anywhere near the girl in case she forgot or something. '_Definitely scarier than Aoko with mop and finny things put together_,' thought Kaito watching Ran with frightful eyes.

Ran recovers and tells them to get in, but Kaito stated while having his hands waving in front of him and shaking his head no, "I think I'll wait out here on the sidewalk just in case." A nervous laugh from his lips, and for once, he did not have to fake his fear for his life.

Ran apologized once more as she went back inside the house part of the agency. When he looked at Conan, he saw understanding and a silence promise that he will be as fast as possible with his stuff so the older detective could behave like his daughter.

Kaito smiled and watched him go get his things from wherever he placed them before the girl went crazy. Plus, he knew that Conan was unsure about this as he was. '_Maybe we have the same feeling that something bad will happen to, but what is it, we do not know yet_,' thought Kaito as he waited for him to return.

Kaito hummed while thinking, '_How long is this going to be? Is it going to be a few days or more?_' His poker face hid his thoughts, but knew it probably would be only a weekend or more. He waited a few more minutes before Conan was down in the agency with the Mouri girl being far away from Kaito since his little protector, Tantei – kun, would not let her near Kaito after earlier events. Kaito looked at his Tantei – kun with a true smile as he wondered what was going on inside his little head. He was handed some emergency information to where the Mouris could be contacted if need be by Conan from the Mouris. Ran apologized once more, before Kaito and Conan left the detective agency to Ekoda High School, since Kaito already running late for school.

* * *

Conan saw Kaito and smiled one of his true smiles since he was glade that Kaito did decide to go through with this. On the other hand, he wondered if it was a good idea or not to begin was since the Ran event, and that event was his fault anyway. Conan only called because he did not want to be was Bourbon, Tooru Amuro, since he knew who he really was from the mystery train case. Plus, Bourbon has been around a lot more lately, but it seems that he wants to learn more about Conan instead Mouri – Tantei now. That did scare Conan into thinking that Tooru Amuro might subject or know who the true detective is and that could lead to a whole mess of troubles, death, and torture. After all, Kaito did say that he could call if he needed help, and this is a good reason.

Conan looks at straight ahead as they get on the train to Ekoda and asks, "What is the plan, Kaito?"

Kaito states nothing for a while until he said, "First you are going to my high school, then my house, and to wherever life takes us, Tantei – kun."

Conan thinks over the plan, '_KID does not trust me that well does he? There has to be a catch or good reason if this is his best plan. He is THE Kaitou KID all._' Conan just had to ask why since it did not make sense within his logical mind.

Kaito snickered a little probably knowing what Conan's thoughts must be. Kaito answers, "Well, my assistant does not know about this little arrangement between you and me, and he would have a heart attack from worrying. My mom is out of the country for the moment and I do not know when she will get back. I doubt that Nakamori – Keibu would be a good babysitter for you without questions about our relations to each other since he does know me and my family. Plus, I figured that you wanted to go to high school instead of kiddy school or did you what to skip and play video games alone without me. If you disagree with my logic, what would you have done differently? Besides, I figured that we could hang out for a while or something."

They got off at the Ekoda station that was not far from Kaito's high school. Conan thinks, '_While it is a good reason and I think Ran would probably send him to the hospital if he left _Conan – kun _alone during the school hours. I can understand about the assistant thing since he is a wanted criminal and I' m a detective. I also agree about Nakamori – Keibu. He may be good at his job, but I cannot picture him babysitting him without a few questions about how they know each other. Therefore, this is the only option, which is revealing the true life of the Kaitou KID outside of heists._'

Conan smirked, "You know, it is very weird that I get to see the life of KID." He snickers, "On the other hand, I do get to go to high school for a while instead of kiddie school. So, it would be a plus for me to be with people that is in my mental age group for once."

At that, he sees Kaito stops to probably wonder if that were true or if his Tantei – kun was pulling his leg. Conan blinks while wondering when he became KID's detective as his own poker face hid that thought from KID.

Kaito seems to be thinking something over before he states, "I should probably warn you now about my life in school since this are your first time here."

Conan blinks a few times at him while warn gets stuck in his head. '_Warn me? Warn me about what? That you're just as crazy in your day life as in your night life?_'

Kaito kneels down so Conan can be the only one that can hear him. He says, "I am Kuroba Kaito, the prankster of Ekoda High School, which means to be ready for anything. My best friend is Nakamori Aoko, who looks just Mouri Ran and daughter of everyone's favorite Keibu. She is also deadly with a mop if you make her mad. There is also a witch, Koizumi Akako, who will make you a follower if she wants to or use her magic on you if feels like it. And finally but not least, Hakuba Saguru thinks I'm KID, but have been proven wrong every time." KID – Kaito finishes with a smile for good measure.

First, Conan was amused by the prankster part since he figured KID had to practice on someone. So, why not use KID's classmates since school are usually boring to begin with. He was surprised that his first name was actually Kaito. His parents had a sense of humor. Second, Conan was not expecting to see a Ran – look – alike while he was here. Was there a Hattori – look – a – like as well? The witch made no since, but figured KID was not lying about that or he was messing up his head again. He snickered since the other detective, that he met two times before, must be going crazy. In other words, he was right. KID is crazy in both his day and night life. Conan looks Kaito in the eyes to say, "I will keep all that in mind for the up – coming future of living in your life for a while, Kaito."

"That is good to know, Co – chan." Kaito smiles s toothy grin as Conan looks shocked and then mad with a death glare that could kill for the nickname KID gave him.

A evil smirk shows on Conan's , which makes Kaito probably want to hide under a rock since his famous poker face gets placed on his face. "Okay, Kai – chan! Let's have some fun at your school." Conan is going to make KID pay for the nickname later. '_Nothing a little 'Conan act' can fix_.'

* * *

Kaito uses his poker face knowing that Conan will pay him back later. Plus, he wonders if there was something more connected to that comment since he did call him Kai – chan after all. Little kids are supposed to call the older ones Kaito – niichan or Kaito – san, but this can be dangerous for him later. He shrugs it off as an important thing to watch out for later since he needed to get to class before Aoko comes looking for him during lunch or free time. After all, he was not there when she usually picks him up or at school. Therefore, she is probably wondering if something is wrong, but Tantei – san is probably thinking that it has something to do with KID (which it partly does anyway). "Let's go to school and meet your new classmates, Co – chan."

He sees Conan gives him another death glare, but does as he is told. '_Maybe the nickname is a bad idea, but I might call him Tantei – kun if I don't call him that,_' thought Kaito as he watched Conan a few more minutes with a careful eye. That nickname is just to show how close they are as 'cousin,' but Conan might not see it that way since that evil smirk means payback at a later time.

He hears Conan sigh while turning off the death glare. Kaito shakes his head mentally as he tells Conan to follow him and stay close. They head to Ekoda High School, enter, and head toward his classroom after going to the office to get a late pass for class. He looks at Conan while wondering, '_This is going to be interesting_.'

Kaito and Conan arrive at his classroom, 2 – B, like it was every other day. Kaito had a completely neutral face, which alarmed his classmates. He walks up to the teacher, gives her the late pass, and goes toward his seat but stops, looks back, and blinks. As he blinks, Conan is just looking around and all eyes are on his surroundings. '_Detective motive activated_,' thought Kaito with an amused smirk. He remembers the little threat so he tries to plays it safe for now, and tones down that smirk a bit.

The teacher asks about the child since he should not be at a high school, but Kaito states the situation as the Mouris needing a babysitter and he being the only one to do it. After the explanation, he looks around the classroom at certain people that could mess it up. Aoko looks curious since she does not know about Tantei – kun, the Akako eyes the child with interest (not good), and Tantei – san knows that he should not know Conan at all. This all equals to eyeballs on him and being watched carefully in the future by all three of them. '_Do not do anything out of the normal as Kuroba Kaito_.'

He turns his focus on Aoko since Conan probably seeing the similarities between Aoko and Ran, but that evil smirk enters his mind and that means payback for that nickname. The other classmates see him tense up as Conan speaks to Aoko quietly with a childish act. Akako raises an eyebrow and Tantei – san knows that kid knows something about him.

Conan smiles at Aoko as he walks toward Kaito. Conan stops, tilts his head, and looks at him. He sees that evil smirk in those eyes with the fake child smile as Conan states, "That not until later, Kai – chan!"

He freezes, but slowly walks to his seat knowing trouble is waiting for him by the evil child. He seats down as he points to a seat beside him for Conan to sit at. Kaito knows his Tantei – kun is planning something for him in the near future. So, he decides to do a prank to calm his nerves, but not on the revengeful child. Tantei – san would work perfectly.

He reaches into his pants pocket for a smoke bomb. His poker face appears which puts all his classmates on alert except for Conan, who is looking at him carefully. With a flip of his wrist, the whole classroom was covered in smoke. As the smoke lasted, he changed Hakuba's outfit from his school clothes to a sparkling, pink grown, a shoulder length, blond wig, and high - heels to match the grown. He was smiling as he got his tenseness out of him.

After the smoke disappeared, he was not expecting a laughing Hakuba trying to hold it in. Kaito blinks while wondering if something was off was Tantei – san or if something was mixed in his smoke bomb that he might have forgot about. He looks around the room to see his classmates laughing at him, but wonders why. On person comes to mind, which is the evil brat, Edogawa Conan. He looks at his Tantei – kun carefully and notes the angelic face he is now sporting for everyone while facing the classroom. '_The brat did something to me during my smoke bomb, but what?_'

He clears his throat so Conan would look at him. When Conan does, he asks nicely, "Co – chan?"

Conan hums in response as he looks at Kaito with his 'Conan face.'

"What did you do to me?"

Kaito was trying to not lose it, but when Conan looks at him in that same 'Conan face' he states, "I changed your hair color to electric blue and draw on your face. I did say it was later, Kai – chan. Did you forget about my revenge?"

Kaito blinks as his classmates laugh even harder. '_Beaten by a damn seven old year at school is not good, but it could have been worse._' He looks at Conan who looks at him with his victory smirk. '_Cute_,' Kaito thought but turn back to the front of the classroom as if nothing happened. '_How did that brat get into my magician stuff anyway? Besides, who said detective does not make good criminals?_' In return, Kaito gave him his KID smirk and Conan tensed up knowing what was going to happen.

A game of 'cat and mouse' was played between Conan, who was the mouse, and Kaito, who was the cat. They raced around the room while doing Kaito did pranks to Conan, and Conan kicked a few soccer balls of hell at Kaito. It went on for about ten minutes until they were finally stopped by Aoko, Hakuba, Akako, and the teacher. Kaito and Conan did not to speak or look at each other to each other until lunchtime.

The rest of school goes by with pranks from the magician and Conan who were trying to outdo each other. The classmates and teachers probably saw it as cousins bonding and fighting, but Kaito and Conan saw it as a mouse and cat game to see who was better. It was fun, safe, and entertaining for them since they both knew about English and Japan history. They both used it in their field of expertise.

After school, Kaito finally was back to normal after washing his hair and face a few time with lime juice. Also, Aoko, Hakuba (back in his uniform after getting his spare for the gym), and Akako walked with Kaito and Conan toward homes as if they were interesting, which they probably were by the earlier events happened between. After all, the ones who got mainly pranked were Kaito and Conan anyway.

Kaito looked carefully for that person from yesterday, but did not see the figure. So, he figured it was safe for them to walk with no worries for now. Kaito asked the three other members of the group, "Why are you guys here for? Should you guy be some doing something else or something."

Aoko shakes her while saying, "Aoko doesn't have anything after school today and tou -san won't be home until dinner due to some show in the area for a magician."

Hakuba looked at Kaito for a moment before responding, "I am free for today due to the illusionist magician, Black Bunny, which is happening at 8:00 sharp." Hakuba turns away as he keeps walking with the group, "I also think she is doing a show based on Kuroba Touichi's last magic show. It should be interesting since he was stated to be the number one in Japan."

Akako states, "I, too, am also free since I heard of this Black Bunny. She is said to be better than KID, but some do think she is KID as well since she is never there when he is."

Kaito thinks over their responses, but wonders who this, Black Bunny, is. Dangerous or safe? Does she know his dad or is it a trap for me? He hums to them, but questions, "Are you guys going as well?"

The others stop as Conan looks at them blank as if knows a secret that they do not. Aoko, Hakuba, and Akako look at Kaito and nod their heads yes with a questioning why in their eyes.

Kaito smirks while saying, "I got two tickets from a family friend a few days ago, and I did not know if you guys were going or not. If all of us are going, then we can together and have some fun." He looks down at Conan as he continues, "I am going on a date with Co – chan here so we all can meet at the entrance, enjoy the show, and get something to eat after." Kaito looks at all three, "Plan?"

The other agrees, but Akako and Hakuba knows something could be bothering him if he does not want to be without people he can trust near him and do not reveal their thought by using their own version of the poker face. Aoko, Hakuba, and Akako leave Kaito and Conan as they each take their opposing home.

Kaito wondered some more until Conan tries to get his attention by pulling a little on his pants leg. Kaito looks down at him while continuing walking toward his home, "What's up, Tantei – kun?"

Conan speaks as they stop at a home that had Kuroba on the nameplate and appears to keep secrets from the outside world, "Something is alarming you as well about this magician, Black Bunny, correct?"

Kaito smirks knowing that Conan can read him or knows the same thing, "Correct. If you do not know yet, Kuroba Touichi was my father until he was killed in an accident a little over eight years ago. He was and still is the number one magician and illusionist in the world. I do not know this, Black Bunny, but I do not want to be alone while I am there. Understand, Tantei - kun?"

Conan gives him a comforting smile and hugs his leg like a child would so the person knows it is okay to be scared and worried if something is bothering them. Conan let's go and takes Kaito's hand into his own. An understanding is made between them that shadows seem to be following them both for their deaths. They walk toward the home and enter knowing that tonight will change their lives forever.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is finally up! I could have finished it and put it up sooner, but I was busy with school, shopping, and cooking. I think is okay, but let me know what everyone thinks. Read and review if anyone has any opinions, questions, or ideas. Thank you!

The plot starts to get revealed in the next chapter so be ready! Plus, I think that I might have to hide from Kai – chan and Shin – chan by the way this next one is going. Maybe they will be okay. Maybe not. It depends. I will get it out as fast as I can. I am hoping by Thursday at least. I'll see what I can do.

P.S. I might put a warning due to torture if anyone does not like reading that. I will make sure to mark when it starts and stops, but it depends on where I stop in the next chapter. Might be a cliff hanger. There might not. It depends on how the words flow onto the screen. If anyone skips its, there will be a summary of it later on. I just thought I give everyone the heads up.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and for everyone reading so far.

**Foreverandeveralone**, I did let Kaito reveal some, but not all. I do not think you would reveal anything unless he had to. KID was out mainly, but his personal life was covered some. I also think that Shinkai showed up here some, but I am not sure. I let me know if it did or not. Most of the stories I read is Kaishin.

**MyNameIsWren**, you are partly right with the aces and people. The aces do go with the person, but I have a twist to it. You might see the twist in a few chapters since someone will hint it. Hakuba and Hattori do get involved, but they are not the other two set of letters. You will have to see later with them two characters. Lupin and Holmes are not Kaito and Shinichi this time, but nice try. They are the modern versions, but that this riddle's versions. You are right for the names of the magician and detective part. Good job so far!

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	4. Chapter 3: History Repeats Itself

A/N: This chapter is up! It might be week before I can get the next chapter since I will be busy, but I'll work on it when I can. I hope everyone likes it. Read and review if anyone has any opinions, questions, or ideas.

Like I stated before, there is torture in this chapter so I am putting a warning just in case. I marked it in bold letters where it starts and stops so you guys can skip it if you want to. There will be a summary later in the chapters if you do so do not worry. The plot also start up a bit so be ready for it. I also placed the POV since there are multiple POVs in this chapter. I hope it come out okay. There is also some cussing just to warn everyone about that as well.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and for everyone reading so far.

**Foreverandeveralone**, thank you. I think that Conan should be able to do some magic tricks since he does watch KID too closely, and I think that you just might get your wish if the next chapter comes out right, but you never know.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan., but I do own Black Bunny.

* * *

Chapter 3: History Repeats Itself

{POV KAITO}

It was a little before 7:50 when Kaito (wearing a black suit with a white button – shirt, black tie, and black dress shoes), Conan (wearing a blue a blue jacket, white button – up shirt, gray shorts, red tennis shoes, and his bow - tie), Hakuba (wearing a gray suit light blue button – up shirt, dark blue tie, and black dress shoes), Aoko (wearing a blue dress and light blue dress shoes), and Akako (wearing a scarlet dress and red dress shoes) meet at the entrance of the Ekoda Opera House as planned. They chatted about where to go after the show to get dinner, and where they were sitting so they would know where everyone was. Aoko was sitting near the exit on the west side, Hakuba and Akako were sitting in the balconies in the back so they could see everything, and Kaito and Conan were sitting toward the front that was nearest to the stage area. They each went toward their seats and waited for the show to begin.

Kaito sat in his seat, but still felt like something was going to go wrong, but could not figure out why or what it was yet. '_I wonder if this, Black Bunny, is as good as my father. If so, why haven't they done this before now? Is there a reason why?_' The feeling of Déjà vu was acting up, but could put his finger on why. '_Maybe I am starting to lose it. I am becoming as paranoid as Co – chan here._'

The show started at exactly 8:00 as Hakuba stated. The Black Bunny appeared out of white smoke, which was Kuroba Touichi signature color, announcing, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the show," in perfect English.

The Black Bunny's appear did not match her name, it did go with dad's performance. She had a suit exactly like KIDs, but she did not have the top hat, monocle over her right eye, the cape, or the red tie that was replaced by a red bow-tie. In other words, she might know more about his father than she would probably let on to anyone else. The crowd clapped and cheered since she did exactly what dad would do. She appeared out of nowhere and has the audience filled with amazement and laughter from start to finish. Her poker face was flawless, which proves that she can definitely be on the same level as Kuroba Touichi. Her hair was silver and her eyes were a light aqua. Her face was fair, and appeared to be of an angel to the crowd.

The magic was simple at first, and then turned complicated near the end. She produced doves out of thin air. She used them to vanish in front of the audience's faces, and deliver roses to the audience members. She teleported to different areas and transformed the lights into snow, fireworks, and white roses. She used the snow to create animals that moved to the children and disappear when touched. She had the fireworks create phrases, change colors, and form into more doves as the white roses would fall down to vanish in the hands of the audience members. She defied gravity by walking through the air and using audience members to fly around the room. In summary, she did it just like Kuroba Touichi, simple at first and amazing the next to where critics would be too amazed to even figure out the trick.

Kaito looked over at his Tantei – kun to see if he tried to figure out any of the magic that was being done. Conan was a critic by second nature after all. When he looked at his Tantei – kun, he looked like the child he appeared as. He did not seem to try and figure it out or look confused. His Tantei – kun was happy and enjoying the show like everyone else, except for him. He frowned while thinking, '_Why doesn't this feeling g away? What is going to happen that would put me on edge like this?_'

After all the earlier magic finally cleared with a snap of her fingers, the Black Bunny announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, as a final tribute to Kuroba Touichi, I will now do his last trick that he was most famous for." She bowed to her audience.

At this, Kaito froze in place. '_No! it can't be! Not that!_' He looked up at her with fearful eyes at what he knew were coming.

_Flashback_

_Kuroba Touichi stands on stage after he finishes bowing as the audience members begin to countdown from ten to one for his final illusion. He was to be surrounded by flames and disappear from the eyes of the audience, by going down a trap down, when the countdown hit zero. Instead of it going according to plan, Kuroba Touichi is caught in an explosion and burned alive by the flames in which he trusted once before eight years ago. _

_During that performance, he thought he saw his father look up into the balconies at someone, but he did not know who. His father had the most perfect poker face he had ever known. Another thing he remembered was a faint smell of something that he could not remember before he passed out from the smoke of the fire as he was rescued by someone in disguised._

He discreetly looked around for the one who killed his father. He found Spider and Snake, but they were not looking at him. Instead, they were looking at the stage as if they were waiting for something to happen. They were on different balconies looking toward the stage and back at him. They were in different places, and did seem to be working together tonight for some reason. Spider stood on the left side balconies as snake stood on the right side balconies. '_Why are they here? What do they plan on doing?_'

He looked at Conan from the corner of his eyes, after turning back toward the stage, to see if his Co – chan felt eyes on him or not. He was lively paranoid for a detective after all. His answer was yes. He was looking to the left to where Spider was, and also to the right were Snake was. '_It seems that Spider and Snake is after my Tantei – kun tonight. That is not good. Better keep an eye on him for any stings, needles, or any other illusion signs that they could use against them_,' thought Kaito as an adrenaline began to run in his blood. Co – chan is most likely doing the same thing.

Looking back at Black Bunny, she is now in place as the audience as the countdown already started to countdown.

Five: The flames start and her poker face is up revealing nothing to the audience, but Kaito knows she is expecting something to happen beside on her tense body. Her smile turns into a smirk and closes her eyes as if stating, 'You cannot do it again.'

Four: The audience stands ready for the magic to happen as Kaito grabs Conan by the arm and readies to flee at the one.

Three: Clapping starts from the audiences as they cannot keep their excitement in check, and Kaito places Conan in his lap as his legs are ready to move.

Two: The flames start to go crazy as Black Bunny keeps the poker face and places her arms away from her body. Conan grabs onto Kaito's shirt knowing that something bad is going to happen.

One: Kaito sees her look at the audiences, but noticed that she lingers on Spider and Snake, and Kaito starts to stands a little while hiding from the searching eyes of Spider and Snake.

Zero: The explosions happen, but it is not just the stage that the bombs are at. The bombs also go off where Kaito and Conan where sitting as well, and everything goes black for Kaito as he and Conan gets slammed separately into the walls near the front exit of the Ekoda Opera House.

* * *

{POV Conan}

**Conan wakes up** slowly wondering where he was as he tried to look around some, but he could not see anything. He figured that he was blindfolded since he made sure that his eyes were opened completely. When he tried to move his arms and legs, they were tied by some kind of string, which was too thin to be rope so he figure wire was the best bet. He was immobilized to move when he tried to pull his hands free from the thin wire that was cutting into his wrists enough to make them bleed lightly. He winced for the pain, but was used to the pain enough to not scream or shout in case his captors were nearby.

Conan thought back to how he could have got there. '_Okay, I remember feeling eyes on me, and I am guessing KID knew something was up since he did try to get us out of there before all hell broke loose. There was an explosion at zero, and then nothing comes to mind since I pass out sometimes after that point. What happened to put me in this situation_?'

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard to his right, and they got closer. Conan tried to play the sleep card until a blinding light was turned on in front of him without warning. He moved his head away regret it since he had a headache and the sleep card went out the window.

"Awake I see," stated his captor as he turned off the light that was just in front of him.

The voice did not seem familiar to Conan, and he did not know what to think. All he knew was that he was in trouble if he could not get out of here and fast.

All of a sudden, Conan felt hands behind his head, and the blindfold was taken off. He blinked toward the ground a few times before looking around from his location. It seemed to be a basement of some kind, but was within abandoned building. They were not at the opera house anymore so his location might be hard to find. It was still night time due to seeing the sky though the small window to his right. He was currently on the concrete floor with his on shorts and no jacket, White button –up short, or his shoes. This alarmed Conan that this is going to be bad.

"So, the one that KID calls Tantei – kun is awake and ready to give answers now," replied another man with a Fu Manchu mustache laughing as it seemed that the other man, who was dressed in a costume with a mask, had informed him of the situation.

Conan stated nothing, but wondered how he was going to get out of this situation. He wished that Kaito was here, but also wished that he was far away from this location as well. '_Why do they want KID? What reason -…_' A sudden kick to his stomach got him out of his thoughts and gasping for air.

"Snake, you need to be patient. We need him for the information that boss needs remember? Then I can kill him and leave him for KID and the police to find later"

Conan looked up and saw the Fu Manchu mustache man was probably named Snake since the one in the mask spoke to him. Conan wanted to leave, but this wire was too tight on his wrists and ankles. Pain was shooting up his body as he tried to get free, but it did not work.

"Spider, I know how to do my job so stay out of my business! Besides, I love to see this boy bleed to death since he has stopped me as well as KID. Torture is pleasure for me to enjoy." Snake laughed as he picked up Conan by the neck and threw him against the opposite wall.

Conan bit his lip to keep from scream out as some sharp enter him from his right side. It felt like some broken glass from a bottle or window. His head screamed from the increase abused as the headache grew bigger. When he it tried to open his eyes, the room spanned quickly as if he was on a roller coaster.

"What is the answer to that riddle, brat?!" demanded Snake as a grabbed Conan by the neck again and slammed him down on his back side.

Conan groaned in pain as the broken glass when a little deeper into his side. His headache growing more and his mind drawing blanks, he answered the only thing he could say, "I … don't…know." Conan gasped as Snake tightened around his neck some more as breathing became difficult for him. '_What is he talking about? I do not know anything about a riddle._'

A sound of a readying gun can be heard as he knows that pain is the only thing welcoming him in next few seconds. Conan wondered if he was going to die here due to something that he does not know.

"I will ask you again, brat. What is the answer to that riddle?! Where is Pandora?!"

'_Pandora? What is that?_' Conan wondered as he tried to breathe. His silence must have been the trigger to shoot as the gun went off in his left shoulder. Conan screamed since he could not help this one too much. It was a close - range contact wound in the shoulder and just above the bone His skin burned from the contact, and tears started to come down his face. The pain was too much to bear. His world was spinning even much as blood loss became a factor.

"Let me try, Snake."

Snake looked at him and silently agreed since Snake seemed to not get the boy to talk. He let the Conan's neck go as Spider got closer.

"Look into my eyes little boy," stated Spider in a commanding voice that Conan weakly followed.

Conan looked directly at the three glowing, red orbs as his sight got fuzzy. When he blinked, he was on a red cliff near the edge. He did not appear to be in that basement or tied up at the moment, but he did not feel like himself ether.

"Who is Kaitou KID and why does his trust you?"

Conan looked up to see a talking spider in a web. He backed away, but the cliff's edge stopped him. He looked down at the edge and wonder if he should do suicide to try and wake up since this is some kind of dream or illusion. Conan looked back at the spider and responses, "I don't know anything."

* * *

{POV SPIDER}

The Spider is silent for a moment as he watched the child with interest. The Spider smirks knowing that the boy had just lied to him by looking into his eyes. "You know, little boy. It's bad to lie to an adult. Maybe I should show you a nightmare that will show you why."

The Spider's eyes glowed blood red as he watched the little boy scream from the nightmare he was showing the boy. The nightmare was KID coming to save him, but in the process, KID died and the little boy was blamed by everyone, and stated that he was a worthless detective that should have died instead of their beloved KID – sama. The boy was shot at as he fell from the cliff that he started on.

Soon after, the scene changed into a spider's den. The boy awoke to being trapped in a spider's web and his hands and legs were tied down with the spider's silk. The boy looks around and then straight at the spider that was in a shadowy fog figure. Spider's eyes glowed dangerously know that the child was completely scare for what was about to happen to him. It smirked as got closer to the small boy.

In the real world, where they actually were, Spider got out a sharp knife, which was laced with slow killing poison, from his inner pocket. He was going to torture this boy, and make sure it was a painful death so he could get the needed information from him before he was killed. His eyes glowing once more, Spider made it appear that the knife was part of one spider leg.

"Who is KID and why does he search for that gem?"

The little boy whimpers as the spider leg, which had the knife, gets closer to the boy. The boy tries to get free, but the web, or wire, gets tighter. "I can't say," he whispers hoarsely as his voice starts to break.

Spider frowns knowing that the boy is strong, and probably will not betray the phantom thief's trust easily, but the boy will die ether way. Spider places the knife on the boy's stomach and slices him enough to cut though two layers of skin. The boy screams and blood comes out from the new wound, but in the illusion, the spider leg created the cut instead of the knife.

"Tell me the truth little boy. Which truth does KID seek? Revenge or fun?"

The boy forms fist knowing which one is the answer, and the boy just confirmed his answers in that one moment. Once more, the boy was silent probably knowing that they already knew the answer to the question

"Revenge it is." Spider stabs the child in the right arm while missing the bone. He leaves it there knowing that the poison will start to enter the body and kill the organs slowly one by one.

**Spider keeps the** child within the illusion as he goes back to Snake with a smirk to state, "It seems that the son of Kuroba Touichi is now KID and it is revenge that he is after." Spider looks at the boy knowing that it will be less than an hour before he dies from the poison, "I believe that we can kill him easily in his civilian life instead of on his KID form, but the boss wants Touichi's son alive." Looks Snake in the eye, "After all, he will be a mess since his Tantei – kun is dead, and he will only blame himself for not protecting him good enough."

Snake seems to be thinking it over before stating, "If that was Touichi's son with him, who moved him away before we could get there?"

Spider wondered the same thing since they only found the boy, but not Touichi's son. He replies, "Maybe the person that got his son knows what we want with him. He is mentioned in the riddle as the magician based on what the boss states."

"Agreed, but why take only him. The boy must be truly worthless if they know about the riddle." Snake laughs at his own remark.

Suddenly, a gasp can be heard from the boy. They both looked over, but Spider knows something is wrong or different about the way the poison was working. The boy looked like he was sweating and burning up. Then a scream comes out from the child's mouth as he starts to glow and stream. The wires melt off the arms and legs as the boy gets down from the so called web. The boy blinks and knows that he is back at that basement with the Snake and him.

Spider smirks as if knowing that the child is not worthless at all. He knows that the boy is more than he appears to be since he is not dying from the poison, "What lies do you wish to hide behind? Illusions can only last for so long, little boy." Spider steps closer knowing that the boy will try to flee, "What illusion do you hide as your truth, I wonder."

* * *

{POV HAKUBA}

"Where is Kuroba – kun and Edogawa – kun?" Hakuba asked as he found Akako and Aoko with Nakamori – Keibu.

Aoko was crying and Nakamori – Keibu was shaking his no, which meant that he did not know ether.

Akako responded in the same manner as Nakamori – Keibu, and appeared to be search for him within the crowd with a worrying face, which he knew meant something bad happened to the two of them.

'_Where are they, Damn it!?_' Hakuba left the group to search among the wounded to see if they were hurt. He did not find them, but as long as a dead body was not found, it means they are alive somewhere, but where.

A hand touches his shoulder as he jumps a little bit. Hakuba turns to see Akako with a sad, worried face that she would not show to just anyone. They look at each other in understanding that they must be found, but how was the question.

"Do you know a way to find them, Akako?" Hakuba knows that she states strange things, but they always seem to help somehow. He wonders if she truly is a witch like Kuroba – kun states most of the time.

"I do know that Kuroba – kun is nearby, but the boy, Edogawa is not."

Dread fills Hakuba's heart because he knows that that boy is important to Kuroba – kun somehow, but if he is missing, Kuroba – kun might lose it. Hakuba shakes his head and replies, "Do you know where he could be?"

Akako nods her head once to answer, "Check the shadows. He does not appear to hide in the light."

Hakuba and Akako nod to each other and walks toward the opera house to check the alley beside it. They check the many alleys as they search the shadows carefully. It takes a few minutes before they find Kuroba hiding beside a few boxes that covers him from seeking sees. They search the rest of the area, but do not find Edogawa Conan anywhere.

'_This is bad. If he is not here, then something bad happened to him. Kuroba – kun must be involved as well since he appears to be unconscious. This means someone got him out, was not able to get the boy. Not good at all._'

Hakuba picks up Kuroba and takes him toward the crowd, but Akako stops him and says, "Take him to my place. If the Crows are after him, They would not be able to find my place easily. Plus, we need to hide him from the light, and tend to his wounds before they come looking for him."

Hakuba nods in understanding knowing that trusting her would be the best move since she has not been wrong yet. They agreed to meet Aoko and Nakamori – Keibu later to inform him of the situation with Kuroba – kun and Edogawa – kun. For now, they travel the alleys of Ekoda toward the young witches not knowing that fate has started to unravel itself from it cocoon.

* * *

{POV CONAN}

'_Damn it! Not now! They cannot know who I truly am!_' Conan looks up at Snake and Spider who were watching him with interests. Spider tilted his head has Snake had an evil grin that spelled trouble for him if he survived. Now he was definitely wishing to be dead so KID was safe from them for a little while longer. Conan closes his eyes wishing that lady luck was on his side and would save him just this once.

Crash! Some of the glass broken from a window above Conan, and he tries to protect himself from the broken glass as it fall around him. He could hear fighting that was going on as he tried to open his eyes. The first thing he sees is a figure that he knew was not KID. This figure held a card gun and was dress similar to KID except for the red dress suit.

He blinked a few times as the figure comes near him. Snake and Spider flee from the basement going to wherever it was. He just wished it was away from him and Kaito. This figure smiles warmly as they pick Conan up gently since he has wounds on his body. Before be passed out, Conan whispered one thing as he smiled sleepily to his savior, "Thank you, Lady Luck."


	5. Chapter 4: A Warning from the Past

A/N: Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy

* * *

Chapter 4: A Warning from the Past

{POV Akako}

Akako, Hakuba, and the unconscious Kaito arrive at her house, which looks like a hunted castle, a little past 11:00. She leads them to her lair so she can make sure that the Crows do not know where to find them. She then enters with the two as she tells Hakuba to place Kuroba – kun by the caldron, which was in the middle of the room, for the time being. She knew that Lucifer would protect him if there was a reason to.

Akako is worried that something might be wrong with Kuroba – kun since he has not woken up during their travel to her castle. She peers over at him as Hakuba tries to wake him by shaking Kuroba – kun by the shoulders, but it does not work. Hakuba shakes him a little harder, but he is still unconscious. Her hands turn into fists and close her eyes as she wonders if he is in a coma or needs to go to the hospital. If does need to go, the Crows will try to get him there since that would be the first place they look for him.

"Relax, young one. The Dove is under a spell, red child."

Akako opens her eyes in shock as she turns to where the voice came from. The voice was from a young adult in a suit which was a red dress suit similar to KID's outfit while they stood flawlessly in an open window on the east side of the castle. The person seems to be holding something in their hands that is covered in a black blanket, but does seem interested in her and Hakuba before their eyes go to Kuroba – kun with pure understanding.

"Who are you?" Hakuba commanded as he stands ready to defend her and Kuroba – kun from the threat in the window.

The so called threat tilts their head; smiles like KID would, and looks at Hakuba, "I am the diamond which sees what the stars reveal to me, young Tantei." The person smirks while continuing, "I am the only one who knows the situation between the events and the two boys."

Akako looks at Hakuba wondering if he knows who this person is, and it seems he does if that shock which revealed itself onto his face was anything to go by. "Who is this person, Hakuba – kun?"

Hakuba blinks, but continues looking at the threat in front of them, "This person is as famous as Kaitou KID and Phantom Lady. She has been known to make them fail at their heist by stealing their intended targets right in front of them. She is known as Kaitou 4312 – 63 or Kaito RED GEM to some countries, such as America and London. Like KID, she also many nicknames that she does go by, such as The Immortal Kaitou or The Red Eye Illusionist." Hakuba breathes out shakily as he turns to Akako to finish, "Rumors state that she was killed a few months before Kaitou KID disappeared himself, but now it seems that she probably had good reasons for disappearing if the sudden appearance is to say anything."

Akako thought over Hakuba – kun's answer. She does seem to hold secrets, but not the kind that would go with a thief. She looks back at Kaitou RED GEM as Akako begins to use a sensing spell to see what secret lay hidden.

The Kaitou looks directly into her eyes and smirks dangerous to reply, "I would not use that sensing spell, red child. I do know how to counter it if you continue."

Akako grows angry as she continues the sensing spell, but is stopped by a shock going through her body. She is down on her needs as Hakuba – kun goes to make sure she is okay.

Hakuba looks at the Kaitou and says, "What did you do?!"

"I did nothing, but a warning to get her to stop what she doing before Lucifer did something to make her stop." The Kaitou looks to the caldron glaring at the blue flame with an evil face starring back at her.

"I know who you are, Kuroba Usagi. I also know who you have, and the entire secrets you keep. I also know it would bring trouble if my servant tries to see what should be kept locked away," replies the blue flame named Lucifer.

The Kaitou, now known as Kuroba Usagi, comes done from the open window, which she has closed and locked before she got down. She walks toward the two, but keeps a safe distance from them in case of fleeing and attacking, '_Which was probably similar to Kaitou KID's style_,' thought Akako as she wondered who this Kuroba Usagi had with her under that black blanket of hers.

Akako looked at Hakuba, who appeared to be calm, but also edgy since he knows how KID is with threats and detectives. '_Sleeping gas, magic tricks, and broken egos_.' She turns back to the Kaitou and asks, "Who do you have with you, Kuroba Usagi?"

Usagi looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if wondering what she was meant, but shakes her head and places the bundle down on the stone, cold floor to unwrap it. Akako was curious, but dread was feeling her heart knowing who it might be, and Hakuba was ready to move if it was a trap or someone in need of help.

Usagi lifts the last barrier as the other two look to the revealing person. Akako is shocked that it is Edogawa Conan, but he is covered in blood, sweat, and holding his heart while shaking severely. Hakuba runs to the child quickly to check him over, but Usagi stops him. Hakuba is pissed, but what Usagi states stops him completely, "The child is poisoned, White Horse. It would not be wised to do anything without protection, but this poison is not doing what it is supposed to be doing."

Akako steps forward after getting off the floor to stand knowing that she was probably right while responding in a commanding voice, "Explain now, Usagi."

Usagi stares at the young witch before giving her answer, "This poison is supposed to kill him slowly by shutting down his organs one by one, or that was at least what one of them stated. Instead he was glowing and steaming for a while until he grabbed at his chest shorting after we left. I felt spasms from him every few moments as we made our way here." Usagi closes her eyes, "For once, I have no idea what to do except to awake the Dove and see if he might know what to do."

"Is he going to die?"

Akako looks at Hakuba after he asked the dreaded question, and then looks at Edogawa Conan. She thinks for a moment and comes to the same conclusion that Usagi did since she does not think it is related to her expertise. '_Kaito did seem…close to the child, but he might be the only one that can help the child_.' Akako breathes in to answer, "No, Hakuba – kun. He will live, but it only a possibility if Kuroba – kun knows what is wrong with him." Akako looks at Usagi and Usagi stares back knowing they were on the same page.

Usagi gives out a sigh while a puff of red smoke appears so she can remove her Kaitou outfit. When the smoke disappears the Black Bunny appears in lose blue jeans and a long, t – shirt with a picture of a diamond playing card. The others are not surprised to see who it was behind the thief in red, but they were unsure of her motivations for the moment.

Usagi stops in front of Kaito and snaps her fingers while commanding, "Awaken."

Kuroba – kun opens his eyes and looks around to see where he was at before stopping on Edogawa Conan. He gets up quickly, and goes toward the child. He then gets down on the ground as he looks the child over, but does not touch him. It was as if he knows not to, but also knows that something was wrong. The child spasms once more and whimpers as the check continue. Kuroba – kun then turns to us and states on word in a dead serious command to Usagi, Hakuba, and Akako, "Leave."

'_Leave!? What does that mean?!_' Before Akako could state her opinion, a card is shot out at each of them meaning he was dead serious about that command. Akako, knowing that he would probably figure out a way to help the boy, left the room with the other two as the blue flame, Lucifer, did the same.

* * *

{POV Kaito}

Kaito waits for them to leave and listens to footsteps as they disappear completely. Swallowing thickly, he gets out his Kaitou outfit and places it nearby. Then he grabs fixes the blank that his Tantei – kun was wrapped in so he was off the stone floor and laying on the black blanket. After that, he places his KID cape over Tantei – kun and takes off his shorts and boxers due to the fact that he was growing a few inches every few minutes.

His Tantei – kun spasm once more and grew a few more sweat and heat was going out of him. He was unconscious, but the pain could still be seen in his face. Conan kept his right hand over his heart as it formed a tight fist. He was also biting his lower lip to keep from screaming out to anyone that could hear him nearby.

Kaito knew that he had to wait until the growing stopped before he could do anything. He somehow knew that his Tantei – kun was going to be okay in the end, but he just did not know how. He just knew it in his heart. So, the only thing he could think of is to hand his left hand, whisper that everything was okay and he was safe, and waits for his Tantei – kun to become Kudou Shinichi again.

* * *

{POV Hakuba}

It has been a few minutes since they left Kuroba – kun and Edogawa – kun alone, but they have not come out yet which could be good or bad. Plus he was wondering if Kuroba – kun did know what was happening, but could not tell anyone due to some reason. Another thing that came to mind was the situation that seemed to be around Kuroba – kun and Edogawa – kun. It did not seem like the boy was trying to get caught since he did notice that Kuroba – kun was trying to leave with him before that explosion happened. It seemed that Akako noticed something as well.

Hakuba looks at the Usagi, who had her eyes closed, as he wonders if she will talk or be like KID. '_They do seem too similar, but are they related in some way? Her name is Kuroba Usagi based on that floating head, but what does it mean? It is like more answers make more questions appear instead of the other way around. How does she connect to KID, the two boys, and the entire situation?_'

"You know you will just get a headache if you keep doing that. I can feel you staring at me." She opens her eyes, but Hakuba does not flinch. She looks at Hakuba and Akako with her vision of the poker face, "I will state the situation if you wish, but the question is 'Would you believe a mere thief', White Horse?"

Hakuba would usually state no, but she does have a point. Most detectives do not listen to what a thief states and that would often lead to more trouble for both of them in the end. He learned that when he faced KID a few times, but can she be trusted? She did save Edogawa – kun and she seems to know more than a detective or officer would anyway. So, the answer would simple. He closes his eyes to breathe slowly as he came to his decision, "I think I would listen to you. You seem trustful enough for a temporary truth at the moment. Plus you did save the boy and brought him to us without much trouble." He opens his eyes and stares directly into hers as he finished, "I trust you to state the situation as best you can for now, but it depends on what you say. I do have an open – mind for now." Hakuba left the threat in the air if they were double crossed by her.

Usagi looks with an unreadable face as if wondering if he was serious or not. She then smirks, sits backs and relaxes while her eyes are close once more. She replies, "For a summary, all I can say is that Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi is in trouble with two different organizations and they want what is called Pandora's Gem. This gem should never get into their hands, and it seems that both of the organizations are starting to work together while trying to find the two of them." Usagi opens her eyes to look directly into Hakuba's eyes, "I need to make sure that they are safe from harm due to a promise in the past."

Hakuba knows she is serious about the information, and also knows that her information does answer a few of his questions from a few KID heists he been to that dealt with Spider and gunshots. He also knows that she was probably in hiding due to these two organizations; do not know how she would know Edogawa – kun or Kuroba - kun. Maybe she can be trusted for now. He looks over at Akako who seems to understand the unspoken words that she did not say aloud. '_Maybe Akako does know more about this stuff due to her witch abilities, but that does not mean he believed anything illogical just yet_.'

"You should probably call Nakamori – Keibu now since he would be worried about the dove, the boy, and you two. Plus, I am going to need others as well, but I also have someone who knows some of the situation." She gets up and heads toward the exit, "I am going to check some stuff out for now. I will be back to see how things are doing when I collect the needed information." After that, she leaves in a puff of red smoke and leaves without a trace.

Hakuba does as she suggested, and was shocked that Nakamori – Keibu knows the thief quite well. He explains the situation to the Keibu that Kaitou Red Gem has just stated to him and Akako. It seemed that Nakamori – Keibu was warned by this thief that Kuroba Touichi was going to get murdered, but the thief never stated why. The Keibu also state that shortly after the meeting, the thief disappeared without a trace and was never been seen in Japan until now. It seemed that the thief could be taken seriously and that Hakuba made the right choice in trusting her for the moment. After speaking about the situation with the organizations, Hakuba states the address of Akako's castle and hangs up as they wait for him to come here with Aoko - san.

"So, we wait for Kuroba – kun and Nakamori – Keibu and go from there, correct?"

Hakuba looks at Akako as she looks at him. "Correct, Akako." Hakuba stares at the floor while thinking, '_Kuroba – kun, what have you gotten yourself into?_'

* * *

{POV Spider}

Spider, who was still in his thief outfit and mask, was walking down the hall to his meet his boss alone since Snake wants to see he can find out who that person was that saved the boy. On the other hand, Snake and Spider were both interested in the boy since he did not die from that poison. He seemed like he could live even if he was given the other type of poison that Spider had on him. Although, KID must know who that boy is since he is overprotective of the child. Therefore, the child must be found no matter what since he now knows what their intentions are with KID or Kuroba Kaito, and he would be the perfect bait.

Spider enters the boss's office as he knows that the boss wants results. Snake and he did not kill the child, but that does not mean they fail completely. Their boss did request him for a reason, for his skills and planning. He is an excellent assassin, but he can use failures to turn them in to success.

"How did it go, Spider?"

Spider bowed in respect, "It was interesting, boss. We did find out that Kuroba Kaito is KID, and that the boy is special."

"Special? How so, Spider?" The boss was interested in the boy as well.

"The boy was given some poison that slowly kills it prey, but the boy started to glow and steam."

The boss hummed in response and then chuckled.

Spider was surprised by the response and had his poker face up in order to not show it, but he did not know what to say so he waited for the boss to explain.

The boss calmed down to reply, "Anokata, who is a leader of another organization, was trying to create a drug that could give a person similar effect of the Pandora Gem. This item is an experimental drug called the silver bullet or APTX 4869. It sole purpose is to raise the dead so to speak, but the experiments have been failures so far. On the other hand, this boy could be the key to seeing if it does work or not since he is the only one that survived your poison so far. Plus, there is more than one type of immortality if you know how to get to it."

Spider is quiet, but understands the meaning to what the child could mean to the organization. Spider rises from his bow to ask, "Do you wish to get the boy back, boss?"

"Yes, but if this boy is special, he is probably in his true state for now if took the APTX 4869 in the past. I want you to find a picture of the child and look for people that look just like him. If KID knows him, then he also knows who he really is as well. Dismissed."

Spider bows once more and leaves to get started on his next assignment, which was founding out who this boy was and bring here for testing.

* * *

{POV Shinichi}

'_Where am I?_' Shinichi looked around and saw nothing, but darkness since he saw that person who saved him from Them. He went unconscious due to the pain he was feeling, but now, he felt nothing. He was just floating in darkness wonder if he was dead or not. He closed his eyes wanting to wake up, but he was still floating in the eternal darkness that surrounded them. '_Was this an illusion that Spider was still doing or did he have a dream about the thing to end up dying at the opera house?_'

"You're still alive, Kudou Shinichi, but you are broken some due to the torture you have endured from Snake and Spider."

Shinichi opened his eyes to see a young man that looked similar to his father staring at him. He blinked a few times to make sure that it was real before saying, "You are you?"

The figure smiled at Shinichi as it responded, "I am your younger brother, Shinichi."

"My younger brother?" Shinichi closed his eyes to think over the information. His eyes snapped opened in shock to state, "Kaitou KID?"

The figure laughed and nodded his head yes. It walked over to Shinichi with grace that KID would have, but it was not Kaito. This KID seemed older and held many secrets. He held out his hand when he got to Shinichi and said, "My true name is Kuroba Touichi, but I am also Kaitou KID as well."

Shinichi got up with Touichi's help as he wondered why he was here. Why come to him now? Does he know something that could help him and Kaito? "Why are you here, Touichi – san? Where am I?"

Touichi stared at Shinichi for a while as if he was thinking of what to tell him. Touichi blinked and breathed out slowly. He still stared at Shinichi while he stated, "You are between the world of life and death, Shinichi, and there is a reason for everything. KID's reason was to find Pandora before the two organizations did, but it also means trying to get information on it. Long ago, when I was an up and coming magician, I meet another performer who seemed secretive about themselves. I studied this person and found out about her double life as a Kaitou and performer. She stated that she was looking for a gem called Pandora, but was trying to destroy it due to the fact of a riddle she found a while back. She never told me this riddle, but she did tell KID when she knew that he could be trusted, and wasn't part of Them."

Shinichi did not speak, but knew that this was important. 'I_ remembered Spider and Snake wanting to know about it, yet I knew nothing about this riddle. They thought that KID told me due to our trust, but it also seemed that Kaito did not know about it ether from what Touichi is telling me._'

Touichi continued, "I cannot tell you the riddle due to special reasons, but you can go ask our father, and he can show the riddle since he wrote it down somewhere years back. For a summary, it tells about a young gem named Pandora that made a wish for the Dove and Raven that disappeared. That wish was for them to find their truth. What that truth is, I do not know, but it seems a person within their organization figure it out, but betrayed them. I do not know who this person is, but they might be helpful if you can find them."

Shinichi briefly wondered if it was true, but Kaito seem to think it might be so it was worth a shot in believing. He breathed slowly as Touichi seemed to be waiting for his response, "Usually, I would never believe this, but if Kaito does believe in the legend, then I have to as well. I do not know what you mean, but I will go see our father so I can see what he thinks about it."

Touichi smirks as if knowing that would be his response. He turns round so his back was to Shinichi as he starts to fade slowly. Touichi says, "You might not be able to do that or remember this conversation for a little while, but remember this: Never take life too seriously. Have an adventure and follow your heart. Besides, your ego will protect you as you heal, but beware of how it reacts to you, Shinichi. It will do what you want to do, and after you have awakened completely, you will remember everything that has happened, Shinichi."

"Wait! What do you mean?!" Shinichi yells, but Touichi has already disappeared. Suddenly, the darkness fades as he starts to awaken from this dream.

* * *

{POV Kaito}

Kaito looks at the face of his Tantei – kun as he wonders if he really is okay. It has been a little over an hour Edogawa Conan became a full size Kudou Shinichi, but with no clothes and messy hair, which resembles Kaito's own hair. His face shows no signs of pain since the peaceful face of a sleeping teenage boy can be seen. Kaito is still holding his left hand and knows that Shinichi's temperature is back to normal. Shinichi was no longer steaming or having spasms every minute. Now, Kudou Shinichi seems normal and vulnerable while he sleeps the hours away. '_He truly does seem like a child now_.'

After a few more minutes, Kaito feels Shinichi's left hand twitch a bit in his own. He looks down to see him waking up slowly, but no words or sounds come out of Shinichi. Shinichi's eyes blink rapidly as he seems to be staring at the ceiling, but starts to look around the room he was staying in. His eyes do see Kaito, but Kaito notices a difference about them that does not feel right to him. They did not seem as sharp, but they were focused on him in a blank look. It was as if Shinichi was did not know what was going on at that moment.

Shinichi gets up slowly, but does not seem to be in pain at the moment, which Kaito thought was weird in his book, but did not comment on it. '_Maybe Shinichi is use to the pain somehow_,' thought Kaito as he made sure that his cape stayed where it was. He got his KID pants and some boxers and told Shinichi to put them on. Kaito turned away as Shinichi did as he was told.

A tap on his shoulder told him that Shinichi was done was his task, and he moved his cape out of the way as he went to go get some water at a nearby sink. Kaito used the buck that was there and filled it up with warm water. He got back to Shinichi and tore a piece of his cape so it can be used as a rag. During the process, Shinichi did not speak, but watched Kaito with child – like interest which made Kaito wonder if he had a few screws lose in his head or something.

First, Kaito starts on Shinichi's back to get the blood and poison off as quickly as possible so there would be no infections later on. He then washes Shinichi's sides and arms the same way, but does the Shinichi's right side and right arm more due to the wound from the glass stab wound. Once Kaito is sure that his side and back is done, he moves in front of Shinichi to work on the stomach and bullet wounds.

Kaito looks up and sees his Tantei – kun looking at him in curiosity instead of embarrassment or anger. Kaito figured that he would react in some way, but did the exact opposite which worried Kaito greatly. '_Something wrong was him, but what is it? Did that torture session do more damage than I thought or is this how Shinichi really is_?' Kaito rinses out the rag and goes back to cleaning his stomach, chest and shoulders as the rest of the blood and poison off.

When Kaito is finished, he got out a first aid kit in a puff of pink smoke and opens it to get the needed supplies of antiseptic, gauze pads, adhesive tape, and latex gloves. He put on a pair of latex gloves and gets started with the bullet wound which he used the antiseptic, gauze pads, and adhesive tape to treat it completely. Then he does the right arm with the antiseptic, a small gauze pads, and the adhesive tape. Next, he did the side and stomach wound together since they were going to be wrapped together in the end. Once Kaito was done with the antiseptic and gauze, he got Shinichi to sit with his legs folded in so he could saddle him while wrapping the two wounds together. It took Kaito less than ten minutes to wrap the glass and gunshot wound in the adhesive tape, which would make his wounds were all treats good enough for the time being.

Kaito inspected his work to ensure that everything was covered and no poison was there, but the silence and no reaction to him or his work was still bothering him severely. Kaito had his hand by his side, stayed saddled on Shinichi, and looked up into his eyes. Shinichi still had that childish curiosity in his eyes and his head was tilt a bit to the side as he seemed interested in the thief in front of him. Kaito blinked, but wondered, '_Why doesn't he get me off him? Maybe something is wrong, but why isn't he speaking to me or at least arguing to have me off his lap._'

Shinichi blinked a few time as he moved closer, but Kaito moved back from him knowing that soccer balls and watches that put people to sleep or knock them out, and did not end good, but he could not go back anymore as arms went around his middle and pulled him closer until their lips meet in a soft, loving kiss.

Kaito blink as his cried out, '_What the hell is going on here?! Why is he kissing me?! On the other hand, it does feel…nice and warm._' With that last thought, Kaito closed his eyes and returned the kiss just as softly and sweetly. It creating butterflies in his stomach, but he did not care right now. All he cared about was his detective. His Shin – chan that was messaging his back as Kaito relaxed little by little. His hands were around Shinichi's neck as the kiss got a little more passionate by the second. The last thought that went through his mind was, '_I hope this dream never ends_."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is up, and they kissed! Shin – chan is going to be out of character for a bit due to the last chapter, but he will stay like Shinichi unless a twist decides to say hi. It depends on how this story goes. I hope everyone likes it. Read and review if anyone has any opinions, questions, or ideas.

To clear up the organization, I have them being separate, but they do work together. Anokata is the boss of DCs, and Spider's boss is the boss of MKs. I am also playing with the rise the dead type of thing instead of immortality with the poison.

Black Bunny or Kaitou 4312 – 63/Kaitou RED GEM is based off of three characters from Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. You guys will get some history behind her as the story continues, but she is important for the two boys. Her other name is Kuroba Usagi and that will also get explained why later on as well.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, and for everyone reading so far.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan., but I do own Black Bunny.


	6. Chapter 5: Truths and Lies

A/N: Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy

* * *

Chapter 5: Truths and Lies

{POV Hakuba}

Nakamori – Keibu and Aoko finally arrived at Akako's castle forty minutes after Usagi left to get whatever information she needed to get. Nakamori – Keibu and Aoko were worried about Kaito and Conan, but Akako and he finally made sure that they would not go check on them since Usagi probably knew why in the first place. '_Bastard. She is worse than KID is when it comes to secrets. She probably knew the whole thing would happen, but probably had to show like she didn't which would explain why she seemed ready to flee after that last trick._'

Nakamori – Keibu and Aoko sit on the opposite couch from Hakuba and Akako. Hakuba wonders if Nakamori – Keibu knows more about the thief, but goes against asking since there is reasons for him trust her very easily than most criminals that he tries to capture. On the other hand, this thief seems to be like an open book if they can read her correctly, but if Nakamori – Keibu can, what is the Kaitou RED GEM is truth in all of this?

"Once more the little detective tries to wreck his brain on meaningless thoughts," a voice from his right.

Hakuba turns to his right to see the thief with a playful look on her face and amusement reaching her eyes. Instead of being Black Bunny, she looks a bit like Kuroba – kun, but in girl form, which Hakuba hoped like hell that she was not like him in the pranks department. One person pranking him was enough as it is, but two Kurobas were too much for him. She had brunette hair that reached down her back side, but it was tamed and wild at the same time and Hakuba wondered briefly how she could do that. She wore lose black jeans and a black t – shirt '_Which means research outfit for work_,' Hakuba thought. Her main difference, beside the long hair and girl form was her light aqua eyes that did not match Kuroba – kun's violet – blue eyes. In other words, she could definitely be on the same level as KID if she truly wanted to, but chose not to due to whatever reasons she had up her sleeves.

"Usagi – chan, it has been about a decade since you disappeared to America. Can you tell me where you been in America or is that a secret as well as all the other half-truths and half - lies you told me years back?" Nakamori – Keibu replied as he looked curious to the thief with cautious eyes.

Hakuba turned back to Nakamori – Keibu as he wondered what they were talking about. Nakamori – Keibu definitely seemed to know the thief if he knows she does not say anything directly to him, but why does he seemed friendly to her, but not to KID? It seemed that maybe they had some kind of understanding that her profile did not state or she earned his trust by a different way that no one knows about. Maybe, this thief is more than a normal thief. Maybe this thief could do more than steal gems and act. '_Who is Kaitou RED GEM_?'

Usagi looked pleased for some reason, but appeared to play along with the Keibu since he probably did know how to read her better than KID. "You probably figured that I was Black Bunny due to my name, and that I would not be here unless I wanted to or needed to be here. For a summary of the events after the explosion, let's just say that I was not their target, and Kuroba – kun is safe due to my illusions. Their target was the boy and he was saved by KID himself. Unfortunately, when I got the child from KID, KID was captured as a result. I saved KID and came here for help. I also made sure that the child disappeared completely as well."

'_What the bloody hell does that mean?!_' Hakuba did not know what to think about that since there were truths and lies in that response, but Nakamori – Keibu seemed to understand the response perfectly. '_What does she mean by KID helping? Is she stating that Kaito is KID or that she and KID helped saved them from trouble? Also, why did she state that KID was captured and not the boy? What is she playing at?_'

Nakamori – Keibu smiled with a knowing smirk as he answered, "You saved Kaito – kun as KID got the boy. Two people were their targets, but one was captured as the other was safe. One target was Kaito – kun and the other target was someone else that you are protecting. After having Kaito – kun safe in an illusion, you went and got the other person from the kidnappers and the boy disappeared like he never existed in the first place. Am I correct, Usagi - chan?" He looked up at Usagi was serious eyes as Usagi held a blank face.

Usagi smiled a half smile as she responded, "You are correct, Keibu."

Hakuba stood from his seat as the thief and Keibu looked surprisingly at him, "What do you mean correct?! You just stated nonsense, and he answered it back in a different way, which sounds like a plate full of lies!"

Usagi stared at Hakuba probably knowing that he hated secrets that he could not get easily, but she held no amusement on her face. So, she stated flatly, "Actually, it was all true. Nakamori –Keibu knows how I am when it comes to certain things that deal in my line of business. Plus, you will see in a few minutes what I mean, White Horse."

Hakuba knows she is hiding something, but also knows that Nakamori – Keibu would not trust her if she could not be trusted so he did the only thing that came to mind, "Can we go check on them two now or do you want to hide them from Nakamori - Keibu?"

Usagi nods her head yes as they all went to go to see the two boys that have not came out yet. Hakuba did not state who was in that room since Usagi did not state it ether. Nakamori – Keibu knows that Kuroba – kun is there at least, but does not know who the other one is. '_If Edogawa – kun is not there, then who is?_'

Hakuba, Akako, Nakamori – Keibu, and Aoko walk down the halls to the Akako's lair. Usagi was walking behind the group as Aoko and Keibu was in the middle. Akako was in the lead and Hakuba to her right. They were silent knowing that something was going on and she was hiding more secrets with lies and truths. Hakuba wondered, '_Why can't questions be answered completely the first time instead question being the answers?_'

They all stopped in front of the lair as Akako opens it up slowly in order to not alarm the people within the her lair. They walk in, but silence is all they could do since the two boys were kissing until he saw the non- bandaged boy, which he figured was Kuroba – kun open his sees and stopped the kiss immediately by pulling away from the bandaged boy.

In front of them, the two boys, that looked just alike, were looking at them, but the one that was in the bandaged boy's lap had a fearful face as the other had a curious face. The two boys looked at the group as if they were innocent little angels, which meant that something was up with them, but tried to hide it. '_At least now I understand why she stated KID and not Edogawa Conan. This boy with the bandages look liked KID and Kuroba, but he seemed more childlike than a teenager at the moment._'

Hakuba sees Usagi walk to the two boys with an interest that only a thief could show. She stopped as the two buys looked at her. One boy was in curiosity mode and the other boy, Kuroba – kun, was in protective mode. She placed a hand in front of the childlike boy's face and snapped her fingers. After the snapped, the bandaged boy seemed to be getting out of whatever he was in and groaned while placing his forehead on Kuroba – kun's right shoulder.

Usagi straighten up and looked over at the rest of the group that was probably wondering why she did not. She simply stated, "He was in an illusion still so I had to get him out of it before he probably regrets something later."

Hakuba was the first to get out of the shock, "What do you mean illusion?"

Usagi looked at him as if he was crazy, but the others, except for the two boys seemed to be thinking the same thing. She was about to continue until, one of the boys answered for her, "Mentalism."

"Mentalism?" Akako asked as she probably wondered what it meant.

The one with the bandages moved slightly, but seemed to be in pain as he responded, "Mentalism is a type of illusion magic that creates an impression on the mind of the victim. Depending on the performer's powers, they can use it as a tool for nightmares or fantasies. With Spider, he used three glowing orbs and to control of the other's mind. He trapped me in a nightmare, but never woke me up after that."

After the bandaged boy was done, Kuroba – kun hugged the boy and whispered something into his ears as he rubbed his back in a comforting way. Hakuba watched and wondered who this boy was, but figured he would be told in due time since he was important to Kuroba – kun and the thief. '_At least I know what type of person Spider is and how his tricks worked a little_.'

"I wouldn't use that information likely if you cannot get out of his illusions easily without help, White Horse."

Hakuba looked at Usagi who was still looking at the two boys in amusement and wonder as he stated angrily, "What does that mean, thief?"

"It means that the information is useless to critics unless you can do it yourself." Usagi explained as she still watched the two boys with a careful, blank face.

"Usagi – chan, who is that boy with Kaito – kun?" Nakamori – Keibu asked the question everyone was wondering themselves except the two boys and Usagi.

Usagi blinked a few times with her version of the poker face that KID was known for, but did not answer for a while as if thinking of how to phase it for them. She soon had a sharp smirk on her face as she replied, "Kudou Shinichi, Detective of the East who is appose to be hiding from the organization for a different reason then what I stated earlier."

"You mean the one who has come the closest to catching Kaitou KID in the clock tower heist?!" Aoko said as she looked with shocked eyes at the bandaged boy who still had his head on Kuroba – kun's right shoulder.

Usagi stated nothing, but continued to look at the two boys who seemed to know each other extremely well. Her head tilt and a warming smile came on her face, but it vanished within a second as if knowing a secret that was just between the three of them. She turned to the group and looked at Akako with a fake smile on her face as she asked, "Red child, do have a room they can sleep in tonight?"

Akako blinked a few times, but nodded yes to the thief. She then called her servant to take Kuroba – kun and Kudou – kun to a room so they can rest for a while. After that, Kuroba – kun got up, but Kudou still was on the ground and in pain. Kuroba – picked up the detective and followed her servant to a room for each of them.

Usagi looked amused, but stayed quiet while they left. After Kuroba – kun and Kudou - kun left, she looked at the group with serious eyes and amusement gone off her face completely, "Two organizations are coming together and they want them two badly due to a riddle, which I cannot tell you guys for the moment, but I can state that these two organizations are dangerous. They will kill if they need to and they shoot first and ask questions later. That is at least due to the information I received from someone I trust."

"How do we know if you are just saying that or telling us the truth? How do we know we can trust you, thief?" Hakuba asked as he wondered about whom the two organizations are as he filed the information for researching later.

"You don't, but it is your choice. Kaito's and Shinichi's civilian lives are no longer safe, and I will end up moving them to a safer location, but I cannot do it without help."

Hakuba looked her in the eyes knowing that she was dead serious. He sighed knowing that he should do it now or regret it later, "I trust you, but if you dare do something that would harm ether one, you will pay for it later, Kuroba Usagi."

Usagi stayed blank, but did not joke, laugh, or mock him. She knew more than she stated, but that was probably information that Aoko did not need to hear just yet. She closed her eyes and opened them while breathing slowly. Hakuba noted that she sweating, but it seemed that he was the only one that noticed it for the moment. She shook her head a little as Hakuba wonder if she was okay, but went against asking since she was hiding it for a reason.

Aoko spoke up, "Is Kaito going to be okay?" She seemed worried about her best friend, but she was probably unsure about how this was going to play out since she did not understand the situation completely as of yet.

Hakuba saw Akako put her hand on her shoulder for reassurance since she knew that everything was not okay somehow, but made it look like it was for Aoko's sake. '_Maybe she is some kind of witch like Kuroba – kun says_.'

Usagi looked worse than before, but she seemed to be good at hiding it. Soon she walked toward the door saying, "They will be fine, blue child. I am not the only one protecting him. Plus, he is a magician after all, and they live for escaping dangerous situations for a living." With that she disappeared probably going somewhere to rest for a while.

"We are all tried so everyone should go to sleep for now," Akako stated as she walk toward the door as well.

Everyone walked to their given rooms that Akako showed them, and went to sleep knowing that trouble was just around the corner.

* * *

{POV Kaito}

Kaito walked down the hall with Shinichi in his arms as Akako's servant showed them to their rooms. He thanked the servant and entered the room that with for Shinichi as his was across the hall. Kaito entered the room and place Shinichi on the bed. He was about to leave for his room until a hand holding his sleeve stopped him. He looked back to see Shinichi looking at him with fearful eyes which should not be on his Shin – chan's face. Kaito sighs quietly and did what his mind told him to do which was get in bed with his Tantei - kun since Spider probably did more than scare him a little bit with spiders and webs.

Kaito got into bed and placed Shinichi saddling him so his Tantei – kun knew he would still be there when he woke up. They placed each other's arms around each other so they could keep that warm feeling that they had earlier. They stayed like that, but nether fell asleep due to knowing that they were going to be running from the organizations for a while, but the silence was nice, but fearful since Kaito knows something is bothering his favorite critic.

"What to talk about it, Shin – chan?" Kaito asked softly wondering if Shinichi would get to sleep or not.

"I…," Shinichi did not know what to say, but he tried saying something anyway, "I was told about a riddle that talked about a gem called Pandora, but they wanted the answer to it and I didn't know it."

Kaito froze at the word Pandora, but knew he did not know the riddle that they were asking about ether. He tightened his hold on Shinichi as he asked softly, "Did they want to know anything else, Shin – chan?"

Shinichi seemed hesitant, but continued, "They also wanted to know about you, but it was mainly for confirming what they already know. You are in danger as Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID, but They showed me an illusion about you dying because of me." Shinichi tightened his hold around Kaito as Kaito rubbed his back lightly, "I don't want you to die, Kaito." Shinichi hugs him even tighter as tears start to fall at the last sentence.

Kaito smiles softly as he continues to hold on his detective and kiss him lightly on the neck while whispering, "Don't worry, Shin – chan. I'm right here and will stay here even as you sleep. I promise, Shinichi, I will always be there for you even if it is only in your heart. Trust me, Shinichi."

Shinichi states nothing, but keeps holding Kaito like a teddy bear. He lets Kaito whisper comforting words, kisses on his neck sweetly, and rubs his back softly. Kaito was sure that Shinichi wanted to say more, but knew that his mental torture was probably holding him back. He knew that he was overprotective of his detective, but he was going to make sure that Shinichi did not go through that ever again, even if it destroyed him completely.

Shinichi shifted to a sitting position as Kaito stopped what he was doing to see what Shinichi was doing above him. They looked into each other's eyes as if silently stating what they were thinking at that moment. Carefully and slowly, Shinichi came closer until they kissed like before. Kaito held on to Shinichi's waist slightly as Shinichi used both hands to fame his face. It was slow at first as it would become more passionate after each second. They moaned quietly as hands tightened around each other as if telling the other that everything was going to be okay for now, and I trust you.

They broke for air and locked in eye contact knowing that they will protect each other no matter what happens. Shinichi sighed and lay down on top of Kaito as Kaito tightened his hold on Shinichi and massaged his back slowly and lovingly. They both knew that the organization was going to be a problem, but for right now, they wanted to ensure the other that they were okay and alive.

After a few minutes, Shinichi's breathing became even which told Kaito that he was finally asleep, but probably with a few nightmares to keep him company. Kaito pulled the covers over both of them so they can be covered with the warm during the night. Before he closed his eyes to follow Shinichi to dreamland, a thought came to his mind, '_I wonder what Shin – chan is not telling that would make me protect him even more than now._'

* * *

{POV Spider}

Spider got started on his assignment of finding out who this Edogawa Conan really is since he found a picture of Edogawa Conan stopping KID from stealing the Blue Wonder a few months back. He scanned he photo as he hacked into the government data base. He figured that this person would not be in the missing persons if KID was protecting him so he went to the citizen data base that revealed who lived in Tokyo. The scan was complete and the search for who the child is began.

It took a few hours, but the scan came up with some good matches to Edogawa Conan. The matches came to four matches which showed the following names:

**Hinohara Makoto**

**Kuroba Kaito**

**Edogawa Conan**

**Kudou Shinichi**

Spider searched through each one as he checked over the names one by one. The first name was Hinohara Makoto, who was a criminal that use a high school detective's face to try and pin a murder on him for lying, but he is now in jail for attempted murder. The first name was a negative. The next name, Kuroba Kaito, was the son of Kuroba Touichi, but he knew that the boy was not him since he was at the magic show with the boy. Edogawa Conan was a definite negative since it was a fake name for the child. The final name, Kudou Shinichi, is a high school detective who disappeared into thin air, and would be the perfect person for KID to be protective over. In other words, Edogawa Conan was the high school detective, Kudou Shinichi, which survived the poison called APTX 4869 since the side effect was shrinking if it was successful on the victim.

Spider smirked knowing that he found his answer. This Kudou Shinichi was also one of the people mentioned in the riddle as well. '_If we get both of them, all we need is to figure out who the other two is and found the gems it describes in the riddle_.'

Spider got from his chair to start his plans for capturing Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi, but saw Snake enters looking worried about something, which meant it was not a good sign for the organizations.

"I did research on who the person that saved the brat was, and the results came up empty until I looked into members of the organizations," Snake said as he stopped a few feet from Spider.

Spider knows this information would be troubling since it would mean that this thief is somehow part of or connected to the organizations, but not at the same time. If this thief is, it would explain how she seemed to be an expert in what she did, which would be an assassin, reconnaissance, and probably so much more.

"This thief seems to be related to two members of the Black Organization. The two members are Gin and Vermouth which could explain where this thief could get her skills from," Snake said knowing that they had secrets that no one knew, and this must be one of them.

Spider walked back to his computer, sat down, and hacked into the Black Organization's data base to see if there was any more information about this non – member of the Black Organization. He looked up Gin and Vermouth, but found nothing of interest. Looking a few years back, there was some information on a traitor Crow that betrayed Anokata a little over twenty years ago. The Crow purposely gave some information to Kaitou 1412 about the riddle. The information that this Crow gave was the answer to that riddle, which was why they started to attack KID, but it did not explain who this Crow was.

"Based on the information from the blood sample we got, she seems to match Gin and Vermouth almost a hundred percent which would mean…"

"This thief is the child of Gin and Vermouth, but no one would know that if this Crow was not known to anyone since the thief apparently died by Anokata's hands before she became part of the Black Organization. On the other hand, she still continues to live for some reason," Spider finished for Spider as he continued to look for anything else on this Crow.

"Should we tell boss about this, Spider"

"No because she was also part of an early experiment with Hell's Angel for the APTX – 4869 as well, but that is all it said in the file. Apparently, this child survived the poison as well which would explain why she did not react to my poison or die by Anokata hands," Spider replied as he finished looking at the information.

"What do we do now, Spider? This non – member can mess up our plans, but she doesn't seem to exist anywhere else," Snake probably knew that she was a problem if she could stop them since she might know what the answer was to that riddle if she was that Crow, but that did not mean they could not try to capture her as well.

"Let's capture our fellow Crow and see what secrets she hides from her family, shall we?" Spider knows that this will not be easy, but it seems that their boss and Anokata does not know that she still lives or knows she does and chooses to let her be as long as she stays out of their business, "Let the show begin, my little thief."

* * *

{POV Usagi}

Usagi walks to her room the Akako's servant showed her and got out her phone as she laid on the bed. She dialed a familiar number and places the phone to her ear waiting for the other person to answer.

The phone clicks as the answer is, "You better have a good reason for calling this late, Bunny - chan."

"I do. I was just calling to say I will stay away for a while, but you probably knew that already," Usagi replied flawlessly, but she was starting to feel the effects of that poison already worsening.

"I figured, but are you okay? That was some explosion from your show. The news can't even find so they think you are hiding or dead. Plus, you don't sound too good ether."

Usagi snickered knowing that the other person was worried, but is trying hard not to say it directly, "I'm fine, love. Don't worry too much. I can get out of anything. I am a Kaitou after all."

"True, but your skills go to the level of an assassin if I recall correctly which means you push yourself too much. I do have one warning for you, RED GEM. Beware of the Crows. They seem to be interested in the two we are to be protecting, but also you as well."

"I figured as much. Don't worry too much about my business. Besides, I know you have your ways of tracking me one way or other. On the other hand, I do have one favor if you would not find going against your beliefs."

"For the favor, it depends, but knowing you, it is probably a last resort type since you are asking me of all people. So, what is it, RED GEM?"

"I need you to be on call just in case. Think you can do that for me?"

Nothing was stated for a while, but the responder stated, "I can. Just make sure you're careful while I do what you want me to do later. I'll keep a watch if you need me to step in or something. Bye, Bunny - chan."

"Bye, love." Usagi hung up the phone as she wondered what should happen next. It is going to be a full moon soon so KID is needed, but the Crows will try to stop or capture KID at the heist. Usagi smirks knowing what she has to do, "Time to raise the dead and play with the Crows."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is finally done! Sorry if it took so long. I could never find time to do it in one sitting so I hope it is okay. Secrets start to be unlocked and lives start to change. Read and review if anyone has any opinions, questions, or ideas. I hoped everyone enjoyed it.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, and for everyone reading it so far.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, but I do own Black Bunny.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

{POV Kaito}

I awake up slowly, but I do not feel as warm as I did before going to sleep with Shinichi. I open my eyes and look down, but he is not there. I sit up quickly and scan the room carefully. '_Dammit! Where is he and how the hell did I not feel him leave!? Not good._'

I look around other rooms, bathrooms, and even went to see if he was hiding in the wall or a secret passage way somewhere. Akako's place does have that haunted house look after all. It would be Tantei-kun's luck to come across that type of thing or a dead body somewhere. Unfortunately, I soon found an open window that had blood on it which I figured had to be Shinichi. In other words, not good at all. '_What is Shinichi thinking?_'

I sighed as I walk toward the lair everyone was in last night, which probably will be our HQ for now until it is time to move to another location. I wondered what he was thinking, but it could have been anything since he is not himself right now. He is not thinking logically or stable which means we need to find him before the Crows do. I really screwed up this time. But now, what am I going to do about Shinichi and his mental problems?

I stop at the door and open it. As I enter, seeing Hakuba, Akako, and Usagi, but the Nakamoris are not here. That probably means they left early this morning. I look over at the partly covered window to see it is pass noon which makes me wonder if Shinichi gassed me or not since I usually wake up around seven or six.

I walk over to them, but it seems they already know what I am about to say since Shinichi is not there with me. "Where is Kudou-kun?" Hakuba asks as he looks at me was a worried expression which I never seen on Hakuba before. Maybe he does have a heart after all, but hides it from everyone. Interesting knowledge for later.

"I don't know, but I think it has something to do was his mental torture or his is up to something." I responded warily as I hope they can help me find him. It would be bad if he was captured again by ether organization due to that drug or me.

"The Raven is probably fine for now, but I do have someone that can find him if you want," Usagi said in a careful voice which meant it was my choice if I trusted her or not. She probably knows I am overprotective of my Tantei-kun in the first place, but she does not know how I am when I panic of something.

I look at her with distrust, but for some reason, I do not think she is a threat to me or Shinichi. My poker face does not show it, but my eyes told a different story that I want Shinichi found no matter what the cost is. I closed my eyes and sighed as I answered, "If it is not a Crow, then I might have to. I can't exactly look for him myself, but that does not mean I trust you, Usagi."

She revealed nothing of her face or eyes, but got out a phone and dials some numbers. I saw her place it on speaker so we could hear the conversation with whoever she is calling. The phone rang a few times before someone answered it with a grumpy reply, "You better have a good reason for waking me up this early, Bunny-chan."

"I do and for your information, it is past noon. Plus, I have you are on speaker, Mutt." Usagi states to the person in a displeased tone which meant they must me extremely close.

"What's the reason?"

I felt like the speaker, who sounded like a male, wanted to say more, but decided against it. Maybe he has to be careful like Usagi has to. This also means he knows about the two organizations as well as him and Shinichi. That could mean good or bad. Note to self; be careful around her and the one called Mutt. They know too damn much.

"I need you to find Kudou Shinichi. It seems he left here sometime last night and we do not know why." Usagi stated without missing a beat. I think she might be a little too use to this for my comfort.

"How the hell did that happen?! You must really be down he left without you knowing." Mutt sighed as he continued, "Anyway, I'll find him. Don't worry so much. I am a dog anyway. If I can find you, I can definitely find Kudou Shinichi. Call y'all later if I do." The phone calls ends with that.

I wonder what he meant by the dog thing, but figured it had to be a good thing if he could find my Tantei-kun. Tantei-kun could find me with his KID radar thing, so maybe this Mutt person was some kind of detective like Tantei-kun is. I look at Usagi, and she looks like she is trying not to laugh about something. I wonder why she is acting like that. Did I say or do something funny or what?

Usagi busted out laughing for some reason, but I wonder what it was until she pointed at me. I blinked innocently as I hoped that I did not pull a prank or that Shinichi did not do something to me in my sleep. She was laughing even more, but it got to a point that I had to ask, "What is your problem?"

She finally stopped laughing as she tried to answer between breaths, "What...you said…in...your…mind, Kaito." She snickers a little more and cools down with a grin that could rival my KID grin.

I blanked in my mind, but I looked at the others to see what they thought. It seemed they did not know what she meant ether based on their faces. I looked back at her, but she still had that amused smile on her face as she looked at me.

I sighed wanting to know what she meant before I turn into insane Kaito, but she just smiled even more which made wonder if she could read my mind or something.

"_Correct_." That was her simple answer that ran into my mind, but what…did...it…mean.

My eyes widen and I screamed, "You can read minds?!"

The Akako and Hakuba looked between us with a confused face as she smiled at me. She did not say that out loud, right? She shakes her head yes, and I drop to the floor wondering how I end up with weird people around me all the time.

"My special ability is superhuman mentality. It means I can resist mind control and other psionic abilities, but I also develop other abilities over time like telepathy." She stated and I was personally glade that it was not in my head this time, but at least I know why she was amused by Tantei-kun and me yesterday. She probably read our minds and got an interesting show out of it. Yay for Kuroba Usagi.

She smiles, but continues, "Mutt, Shinichi, and you have special abilities as well."

"Special abilities? What are the other abilities?" I was curious about this. Maybe these powers can help me or destroy me. It is good to know this stuff, but I do find it creepy since she can be another person out to get me.

She smirks, which means she heard that little thought, but she states nothing of it as she replies, "Mutt, who I just talked to over the phone, has the ability of echolocation or radar sense which is why I called him to find Shinichi. For you, I am guessing premonition or clairvoyance which means being able to see the future or have a danger sense radar so to speak. For Shinichi, I have no idea, but it probably has something to do about how you got out of the opera house and why he left."

Hakuba asks a simple question with his logical fried brain, "Is that why Kuroba-kun was leaving before the bombs exploded, and why he was in that alley?"

Usagi looks at Hakuba and nods her head once as she explains, "That is what I think anyway, but it is only an educated guess. I figured he had a vision or a feeling and tried to get out was the boy, but I do not know how Kaito got out without he boy since I saw them hit the wall and pass out after the explosion."

Akako steps in as she states an opinion, "Maybe it has something to do with spirits." Everyone looks at her with curious eyes, "I mean, he does have corpses fall at his feet from what I know about him and that could be a sign of his powers correct, Usagi?"

Usagi states nothing for a while, but I know she is trying to see if the information fits or not. I think it might since he does solve murders for a living. So maybe he is some kind of shinigami, but in human form.

Usagi looks at me as I see realization in her eyes, "Summoner," She states cautiously, but I wonder what that means. Can he summon spirits, control them, and make them do his bidding like good little spirits or what?

Hakuba looks just as lost, but Akako seem to understand what she means. Akako explains, "He is a magic satchel or can summon. He can summon spirits or objects to help him, but if he is doing this subconsciously, it could be dangerous to he user and others."

Usagi nods her head yes, but stay quiet. This tells me that it can be dangerous for Shinichi and everyone else around him if he is not aware of this ability. Plus, it explains why corpses drop at his feet by the hour. Shinichi can have an invisible army of evil spirits going after him. I shiver at the thought.

"Actually that can happen if he is not careful, Kaito," Usagi says aloud, but it makes me worried about Shinichi even more since his army could do anything to him. Kill him, torture, or control him. Hopefully, there is a good, little spirit was him to keep him safe. '_Please keep Shin-chan safe, Lady Luck_.'

Usagi looks at me with wondering eyes, but states nothing about what she probably heard in my head, but she does say, "There is nothing to do for now until Mutt finds him. So, let create backup plans and counterattacks for now and see where we end up."

I wonder why looked at me when I said Lady Luck. I do it all the time, but maybe it is important to Shinichi as well.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is finally done! Sorry if it took so long. I changed it from third person to first. Tell me if everyone likes it this way or not. If so, I will redo the past chapters in this format as well and continue with future ones also. Read and review if anyone has any opinions, questions, or ideas. I hoped everyone enjoyed it.

The powers recap since it is supernatural after all so everyone will know their abilities since they have shown up in previous chapters for some characters:

**Kuroba Usagi**: Superhuman Mentality- Above genius level intelligence. It can evolve so character can gain other psychic powers like telepathy and resist mind control and other types of psionic attacks.

**Kuroba Kaito**: Precognition/Premonition/Clairvoyance- Can see the future. It can be done in many ways like in a vague dream or at will for the character. It is also a form of "danger sense" that can show the character a threat or how to get out of that threat.

**Kudou Shinichi**: Summoning/Conjuration/Evocation/Magic Satchel- can summon objects or spirits for help. It can range from human to supernatural beings to objects.

**Mutt**: Echolocation/Sonar/Radar Sense- Ability to find objects within any environment by sound wave from character or surrounding sounds. Also used as a battle technique for defense or offense.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, and for everyone reading so far.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

POV Shinichi

I walk around wearing KID's white dress pants, white dress shoes, and his blue, button-up dress shirt with three left unbuttoned. My hair is back to normal with my natural cowlick and rat tail which are my signature look as Kudou Shinichi. I wonder if leaving Ekoda was good or bad, but I could not let Kaito keep that promise of protecting me. I just feel like if we are together, everything will fall apart in my hands. I am already losing control as it is, and I do not need to lose all of it for my own selfish reasons.

I make a turn trying to go back to Beika, but the shadows are my best friend for the moment. Maybe I became a no-body or a shadow instead of a detective like Holmes. Ever since the Black Organization entered my life, it has been shadows and out of the light. It is like I became a vampire or the shinigami of Beika instead of the light of hope for stopping crime.

I smile at the thought knowing that many people have become endangered due to my curiosity as a detective. Maybe I should have left with my parents the first time they kidnapped me as Edogawa Conan. Maybe everyone would have been better if I did not exist in Japan for the rest of their lives. I wonder if that is how everyone thinks about me. I am cursed as Shinichi or Conan since death follows me like a drug.

I walk out of the shadows as I near the train station for Beika. I do not want to get Kaito hurt so leaving is my only option. He is probably in this mess due to me, but it sounds like it is also due to something that happened in the past as well. Maybe I am not the complete reason, but I am reason enough to leave so he can be safe.

"Look who we have here," stated a voice that I recognized as Bourbon from the Black Organization, "If it isn't Kudou Shinichi of Beika. The one person who disappeared without a trace, but is actually alive and well from the APTX 4869."

I freeze knowing I am caught like a trapped cat in a cage. I shallow and turn seeing my life as a science experiment for their organization, but I know they are also looking for Edogawa Conan who disappeared from the opera house. I look into Bourbon's eyes knowing we are on similar levels, but he might be higher than me on most levels. I know he thinks outside the box since he is interested in Edogawa Conan.

"I guess you are hiding from us and the people that know you, the modern day Holmes," Bourbon smiles that knowing smile that says you are caught and not getting free from me, "I never knew Holmes was like that. Maybe I should reread them and look more closely. Mm?"

I stand there not knowing what to do. Either way was bad for me and everyone else. I could come with him or they could take me by force. Damn, where was Lady Luck when I need her? She is always there for Kaito. Why can't she be there for me once in a while?

"I beg to differ on that. Good detectives must know the shadows and light in order to understand the grays that lay between the black and white of the world," replied a voice that came out of the shadows that I have just came from.

I look at the person and see a neutral person who looked like a fighter and a person on a mission. He had on loose, black jeans with a white t-shirt and a pink unbuttoned dress shirt. His were a light green with jet, black hair that held a hint of blue showing through. His mind seemed determined on whatever he was here for, but it seemed to do something with me if he was willing to show himself to Bourbon. I smile knowing that the thief that saved me probably had something to do with it if she did not want to listen to an insane Kaito wondering if I am okay or not.

This person steps between me and Bourbon knowing that we had to get out of here if his body language was anything to say. He has his hands in his pants pockets and a smirk on his face that reminded me of Kaito getting ready to do something stupid as I see a gun pointing at him. My eyes go wide, but my body does not want to move. It is like my body is telling me everything is going to be okay between the fight of the armed person and the unarmed person.

"Who are you? His protector or another corpse for him to solve," Bourbon asked as the gun stops at its target which appears to be the right lung since he was left handed.

The person smiles even more with his eyes trained on Bourbon as he answers, "Mutt is all you need to know for now and I bet that I can dodge any bullet before it hits me."

Bourbon raises an eyebrow as he silently agrees to the challenge. I guess he is a good shot if he is that confident. I wonder if the one that calls himself Mutt can dodge them bullets like Ran did a few years back with Irish.

The smirk never leaves, but his does not seem tense ether as Bourbon fires a few bullets at the person named Mutt. With each shot that was fired, Mutt actually dodges it like it was nothing, but you can tell he is not as graceful as a thief would be. I guess he is better than Ran if he can dodge all five rounds back to back like he did it for a living.

"There is no way you dodged them!" Bourbon yells as he reloads his guns. At this moment, Mutt grabs me and gets us out of here as we go right back into the shadows of Ekoda's alleys. I'm not going back home now since they know I'm alive.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I could feel the dark aura from him, but he did not feel completely Black Organization to me. He was similar to Shuuichi Akai, but I doubt he was related to them. I would never believe that he could do that unless you see him move like a ninja. I wonder if he can be trusted, but then that thief would be questionable as well. Why do I have to deal with secrets and darkness so much? Why can't I just deal with normal murders and crimes that have simple answers?

He looks at me for a second and looks back to wherever we are going, "I was going to bring you back to that castle that Bunny-chan and that boy was at, but I don't if we can make it there without being followed some of the way."

I understand his reasoning since it would be bad to bring Bourbon to where Kaito is and that thief if they are looking for them and kill everyone else in the process. I can only think of splitting up, but that would not work since Bourbon would follow me which I would be the better prize for them.

I feel so useless right now for being so stupid for leaving. I should have stayed with Kaito and them since they probably know most of the stuff now anyway. I am an idiot for not thinking completely.

"_You're broken, Shinichi. You were not thinking logically like you are now. You are almost healed completely, niichan_."

I stop dead in my tracks since I know who that voice was and it seems that Mutt is wondering why I stopped so suddenly. I smile as I thought, '_Do you have an idea, Touichi?_'

I can feel him grinning which meant yes to that thought. I look over at Mutt, but he seemed quiet which meant that he probably knew something was up when I smiled for nothing. I spoke softly, "I have an idea, but it deals with a ghost of the dead and making Bourbon crazy."

He raises an eyebrow but states nothing for a few seconds as a smile slowly makes its way across his face. He closes his eyes to respond, "You can speak with ghost, correct?" He opens his eyes and sees me shock which answers his question. He continues, "Your mother was the same way, but she had a scary amount of control when it counted the most with her special ability of summoning."

Well that explained a lot about the past. Now know how I could never get by with anything when I was younger. She probably had ghosts to do her bidding. It seemed I guessed right if Touichi was laughing at that thought. I sigh as I think, '_Touichi, can you distract Bourbon while we get to the castle?_'

"_I can do that. This is going to be fun. I wonder what pranks I should do in order to mess with the young Crow._" I feel Touichi with a big grin on his face as I paled at the thought of flying objects and mysteries voices.

So that is who Kaito gets his magician side from. I wonder what he gets from his mother. I hope it is not his thief skills or actions. Please let it be looks only because I do not what another person to act like my mother.

Touichi laugh as he disappears to do whatever to bourbon. I look at Mutt and tell him that Touichi will distract as we flee to the castle. He nods and leads to the castle that had everyone waiting. We run, but not so fast since the painkillers I took earlier is starting lose its effect. I am starting show how much I still hurt with my injuries which would have Kaito in a room with me and a first aid kit. It figures I should have more brought more with me. I can picture Kaito playing mother hen and overprotective father to me so I won't disappear anymore. Just what the Detective of the East needs, another babysitter for the idiot detective and a pair of hand cuffs.

We run down a few alley ways, make a turn here and there, and enter the forest that the castle resides in. I wonder what this riddle is and if Mutt knows it or not. If not, maybe I should call my father to see if he solved it or knows someone who has the information about it. I might be a cat, but a little curiosity never harmed anyone if your life is already in danger from the men in black.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is finally done! Sorry if it took so long. Phantom will be up on 10/13/2012. Plus, I am writing a new story called Darkness, but I want to type up a few chapters before putting it up here. I also have to think of a good summary for it. I am going to have the new story be a daily thing or every other day since it will be planned out in advanced. I will see when I have it planned out good enough. Read and review if anyone has any opinions, questions, or ideas. I hoped everyone enjoyed it.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, and for everyone reading so far.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

{POV Kaito}

I standby the door as the minutes tick by slowly. Personally, I wish that I could have gone after Shin-chan myself, but if I was caught, it would be even worse since I am not my dad. Although, from what Shinichi told last night, Spider and Snake already knows about me being KID. It is just a matter of time and luck before they find me.

I get out of my musings as I hear footsteps coming down the corridor. There are no words being spoken, but I know one of them have to be Shinichi due to the slowness of the steps. It seems Shinichi's wounds are still affecting him enough to slow him down, but a Kaitou can make-up for what the detective lacks.

Shinichi and another person, who I figure must be Mutt, enter the lair of the witch. I walks over to Shinichi as Mutt walk over to Usagi. I look over to Hakuba and Akako who each gives me a nod to do whatever I can to help Shin-chan. I look at Usagi and Mutt as my friends go to see what needs to happen next. From what I see and understand, it needs to happen soon if any Crows know about Shinichi still being alive.

I grab Shinichi's hand as we exit the lair. We walk back to the room that we shared before. Neither one of us speaks since we want to be without anyone else, and I do not mean making-out. Although I wound not mind making-out later, but that is the farthest thing from my mind even though I would not mind it happening.

Shinichi and I enter the bedroom as I order him to sit on the bed and remove his shirt. I go to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit that Hakuba got for me thirty minutes ago. I get the kit from under the sink, get some towels from the shelf, and get a bucket of warm water. Before leaving the bathroom with the items, I look in the mirror wondering what that riddle is. Does it really talk about Pandora? What is it I should look for before I can destroy it?

I exit the bathroom and enter the bedroom. I see Shin-chan looking into space which means he has a lot on his mind or he is talking to spirits somehow. I smile appears on my face I wonder if his brain was fried just Tantei-sans. I snicker a little as he blinks to look at me with a smirk on his face and an amuse eyebrow. I feel a challenge coming on between the Kaitou and Meitantei. Let battle begin.

I place the first aid kit and towels on the bed as the bucket of water were set on the floor. I open the kit and get the required items out of the box. I gave Shinichi some painkillers as I undress the old wounds which have not been changed since last night. I carefully inspect the wounds of infects or discolorations after the bandaging has been removed.

I get one of the towels and start to clean the wounds as Shinichi says, "Your father says I should call my dad to find out if he knows anything about that riddle. He said that his 'father' might have written it somewhere if that Crow told them."

I freeze at 'father' part knowing that Shinichi probably knows a little about his summoning powers or at least the speaking to the spirit part. I look into his eyes seeing he is cautious about the father subject, but seems to be back to the good-old, logical Meitantei. I smile sadly at him since I cannot talk to my father personally, but I go back to cleaning the wounds some more. "What did he say, Shin-chan?"

I feel twitch at the nickname and he gave me have a scowl on his face with a glare. It seems he got his mind back completely now. He breathes slowly to get the tension out of his body as he continues, "Nothing much, but he did tell me about a Crow that betrayed the organizations and that the riddle was about the Dove and Raven finding their truth."

I was done cleaning the wound as I start to bandage up the wounds with gentle fingers. I fell him shiver under my fingers now and then, but he never complains or comments about the closeness. I briefly wonder if he trusts me more than I think, but I stay quiet about that one. He would deny it anyway since he likes that Mouri girl anyway. I sigh sadly, but I ask as I continue my work, "Is it Mutt or Usagi?"

"I don't think it is nether of them. I think he would have told me when we got away from Bourbon earlier," Stop my work and look at him with wide eyes while thinking, I am going to have a tracker on my Meitantei-kun soon. Shinichi finishes, "Besides, I don't think they are real Crows, but there is something about them that screams protectors due to the evidence."

I blink at the last sentence as I wonder if he lost his mind. He seems too comfortable about this, but that might be the drugs talking since I did give him the one with the relaxing drug in it. "What evidence do you have, Meitantei-kun?"

He looks at me amused since I am slipping into my thief persona instead of being myself. He smirks that 'I know everything' smirk as he explains, "Based on the facts so far, this Crow has to be older than our parents by a few years at least and know the leader well. Plus, they have to be good at what they do no matter what and that includes skills of a killer which the others do not have based on observation. I say a prophet or a special being like a god since they would have to understand the past and the future. Usagi and Mutt are probably guardians that protect the mentioned people, which would be us. Touichi also stated that my ego will protect me which would probably Mutt."

I blink since it actually does sound logical enough from him. If this riddle only talks about the Dove and Raven, but the Crow never told their fathers what reason would they hidden it? Does this riddle tell who they are? Maybe we should find this Crow somehow without them knowing. "You know, at first I thought you were crazy, but it does make sense. Maybe we should call your father later when the time is right. If I remember right, it is dark in American since it is after midnight. On the other hand, I hunting down a Crow who betrayed their organization would be interesting, right?"

He laughs at my remark, but I smile behind my poker face because it is a real smile and not a fake one. A magician must always keep his audience smiling no matter what and the audience must never know what the magician thinks. On the other hand, I wonder if those kisses from before meant something. Maybe I should try it after fixing his wounds. I do have a shirtless Kudou Shinichi in front of me after all. If Shin-chan heard my thought just now, he would be running away from the perverted thief that wants to do bad things to him.

Shinichi calms down as I finish fixing his wounds. His breathes before he says, "If Kuroba Usagi is the protector, but not the Kaitou or Crow he was talking about, who saved me from Spider and Snakes yesterday?"

I blink as his words slowly enter my brain. He is right about that if Usagi is not the one who saved his Shin-chan, who did? They probably are hiding from the two organizations, but why? The one who saved him brought him to Usagi and Usagi brought him here, but why not do it themselves? Would it not be easier for that person or does this Kaitou have something more to hide from certain people?

"Besides," Shinichi explains, "If this Crow does not want to be seen by the organizations, wouldn't that mean that they are connected to them somehow?"

"That does make sense as well. If they were a Crow that betrayed their organization maybe this Crow should be dead, disappeared, or something," I look at him carefully, "If that is true, where do their loyalties lay?"

This seems to bring the serious, blank face of the detective as his version of the poker face plays its role. Shinichi considers the question for a moment since he would probably understand the matter more than me, but I have to be cautious of everyone due to the secrets I hide from them. Then only reason Akako and Hakuba know for now is due to the circumstances of the situation. Maybe I should just tell them while making sure that there are no recording devices around the place. Won't that be an interesting day of fun for the Kaitou?

"I think…," Shinichi hesitates for a second, "I think the Crow's loyalties would lay with Touichi and my dad if they tried to kill this Crow." He looks directly into myself as he continues, "I wouldn't want to stay with the organization if they betrayed me or I know something that should not be done. That is my opinion though."

Amusement appears on my face as I wonder if he knows another Crow that has helped him out before in some way. Just leave it to Meitantei-kun to find trouble one way or another. "I agree with that as well, but what purpose would they have to betray their own organization?"

Neither he nor I can answer that question since it would lead to a multiple options anyway and I face the wall. From the corner of my eye, I see him fall back carefully his eyes close. His hands are by his sides as his legs hang off the bed a few inches. A thought crosses my mind as an evil grin appears on my face. Too bad he does not know about what is about to happen to him for worrying me for today.

I got up on my knees and saddle the oblivious victim. Shinichi's eyes snap open as he wears a frighten look on his face probably knowing that I am going to get my revenge for him leaving. I have my poker face on as I get ready to make my move on my Shin-chan. He watches carefully as his face turns to that dangerous smirk that I have come to love and hate over the months that I known him. It seems the cat and mouse game is about to begin.

I kiss Shinichi on the lips as my hands are on each side of his heads and a smile on my lips. I feel his hands on my hips, but Shinichi surprises me by using his hands and strong, alethic legs to get me off of him. As a reflex, I land on my feet and hands like a cat on one side of the bad as he gets off the bed to the other side. It is nice to know he still has it in him, but I will get my revenge for earlier while making sure that he never leaves until he is healing enough from his wounds. I try to catch him by crossing the bed, but he moves aside and heads to the door and exits while saying, "I will not make it that easy for you, Kai-chan!"

I curse while I can hear him laughing for me being slow in my movements and brain. Now I know how my detective feel when they fail to catch me at my heist I follow him down the hallway and into some library that Akako has. I stop at the door way as I look around slowly. For the moment, I think Shinichi is more of a kid than I am sometimes. Plus, it seems that I have awaken the carefree side of him instead of the oblivious, boring side. Not good for me since he is the unpredictable one, but two can play at that game.

I smile calmly as I go to the only place he can hide in here, which would be under the desk. I make sure that my steps make no sound and I make my card-gun out and switch it to a net. There are other ways of trapping a detective until they are well and yours after all. When I get one foot from the desk, I hear that quiet click and dodge the watch-gun just in time.

I see him get out from under the desk and back to the hall probably heading toward the lair. I follow him down the hall once more and put away my card-gun as I see him enter the lair. I enter after him just in time to see him trip and I tackle him to the ground. I am on his legs and have both his arms held down by my hands. "Looks like I win, Meitantei-kun" I sang as I gave him an amuse look and was getting closer inch by inch.

He smirks an amuse look right back as he responded, "You think so, Kai-chan?"

I raise an eyebrow at that, but I do not comment since it would end up good or bad. I blink as the sounds someone clearing their throats can be heard. I look up at the people as I quickly get away from Shinichi due to the looks of amusement, disappointment, and anger stares back at me.

"Why did you tackle the detective of the east, Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba questioned as he appeared like I just defied that almighty God or something. He had his hands in his pockets with his body in a tense posture. I guess he does not want Shinichi to like me too much.

I look at Akako who seemed to realize something, but I really do not want to know what that something is since it is usually bad for me anyway. Usagi seems neutral or not caring as Mutt seems to have a half smirk that says 'I know the secret about you two' type of thing. It makes me wonder if I just embarrassed Shinichi until I feel him put his arms around my middle. He got to my ear and I blush as he whispers something into my ears. Damn teenage body, but I did not blush for what he said. This really is too close for comfort, but a nice feeling if it did not leave me wondering about those two sentences.

He smirks at me and moves away as I start to wonder if becoming a child made him a good actor or he got that from his mother. I look back to the others as Hakuba has a 'the world is ending' look on his face, Akako looks distant and sad, and the other two seems curious for what he say to me. I wonder what they are thinking. It is not like he said those three special words to me.

What Shinichi whispered to me was, "_Earlier, Touichi said to find Lady Luck after contacting my father to return to Japan for the battle_. _Another thing he said was be careful of the truth you seek, Kaito_."

What is in that riddle that even my dad would ask help from an old friend? Whatever it is, it is not good. Plus, it seems that he probably talked to my dad in the bedroom while I got the first aid kit which is probably why he acted like a kid. Funny how my dad can still have that playful side if him and Shinichi destroying my fun. I frown slightly as I thought, _'One brain is enough for this Kaitou, but two is too much_'. I sigh wondering if them kisses did mean something to him or Shinichi was just playing with me. _'Not fair for the one who thinks with their emotions mostly_!'

* * *

A/N: Happy chapter! Sorry, I had to get away from sadness for one day at least. I hope it was okay. Sorry if the character talked too much. I try to have them talk a little and the reader sees what the character sees and feels. I hope some stuff was explained pretty well, but Kuroba Usagi and Mutt are the protectors of the dove and raven. So these two are back-up characters. The betrayed Crow from the beginning or the one that saved Shinichi is someone else. Sorry if that confused anyone, but I think that is why I am redoing past chapters since it might have. Plus, I seem to write a little better if it is in first person for some reason. Anyway, read and review if anyone has any opinions, questions, ideas, or if they see mistakes somewhere. I hoped everyone enjoyed it!

I will be working on the earlier chapters so they can sound better so there might not be an update in a week until then, but I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. I will let everyone know if the past chapters are redone or not.

Thanks for the reviews, follows, favs, and for everyone reading so far.

~K. M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.


End file.
